


Born Again

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Complete, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst hunting for an enemy of Camelot Merlin takes a spell to save Arthur, Arthur fearing the worst finds something he didn't expect. Can Arthur face up to and deal with the responsibilities that are to come?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Magic is allowed in Camelot. Ygraine is alive. Uther is not evil. Morgana is good and malexmale...eventually.  
> I apologise in advance for any mistakes I have made.

Prince Arthur of Camelot was out hunting with his knights. A sorcerer had tried to attack Camelot and in failing, he fled and has been hiding in the woods. Arthur had been sent out to find this sorcerer and be rid of him.

King Uther and Queen Ygraine did allow magic in their kingdom but they made it known, anyone caught using their magic for evil will be killed.

Arthur was sat on a log with Leon on his left and Elyan on his right. Percival and Gwaine sat on the log facing him. "We have scoured this area." Arthur said as he circled the area with the twig he held in his hand. "We will have some food and then set out at first light and scan this area here." he continued, tapping a new location on the map with the twig.

"Me and Percival can keep watch whilst you sleep if you like Arthur." Gwaine suggested.

Arthur looked up at the couple and smiled. "Thank you. But not for too long, after two hours you wake me and Merlin and we will take over."

Just then Merlin walked over to them all. "Stew is all cooked and ready to be eaten." Merlin hadn't finished his sentence before all the knights rushed past him to get some of the stew.

Merlin collected some firewood and returned to see the knights just finishing eating. He went to the pot in which he cooked the stew in and sighed to find it empty, he dropped the firewood and rubbed his stomach when he heard it rumble in hunger.

"Merlin."

Merlin turned and saw Arthur there with his bowl of stew that was still half full. "We all have half each but I topped my up to the top otherwise they would have had it all whilst you was collecting firewood. Here is your half Merlin."

Merlin took the bowl from Arthur with a smile. "Thank you." Arthur just nodded and walked away.

* * *

Later that night after Merlin had collected enough firewood to last them through the night, he set out Arthur's bed roll and made out his own not far from Arthur and waited until Arthur was laying down, covered up before settling himself.

"You know you don't have to do that Merlin."

"Do what Arthur?"

"Whenever we come out on these hunting trips or looking for someone, at night you always wait until I am settled before you get yourself settled."

"I am your servant Arthur. It is my job to make sure you are settled before I sort myself out."

Arthur looked at Merlin and kept eye contact until he broke it and laid flat on his back. "Get some sleep Merlin, Gwaine and Percival are waking us in two hours."

Arthur woke up and grabbed his sword when he felt someone shaking him. Relaxing when he saw Merlin. "Arthur it is our turn to keep watch."

"Gwaine and Percival?"

"Just getting settled. Come on."

Arthur got out of his bed roll and followed Merlin to the watch point, sword in hand.

Arthur chucked another piece of wood on the fire. "I'll be glad when we catch this sorcerer. I miss my bed." Arthur looked up at Merlin. "Don't you?"

"Not really. My bed is only slightly more comfortable than sleeping on the forest floor."

"Well there are things you can do though to make it more comfortable."

"I can."

"Like what?"

"Ask my master to get me a better bed."

Arthur sighed and then laughed. He had been watching Merlin a lot lately and he was sure he had magic, if only a little, but Merlin had not said anything and Arthur wanted Merlin to tell him that he has magic, if he had it.

"I suppose I could push to getting you a more comfortable bed, wouldn't want you getting a bad back and lacking in your duties now."

"Are you really going to kill this sorcerer Arthur?"

"Yes Merlin. He killed a lot of innocent people for what he believed was the right thing, broke up families, left them with grief all because what he believed which was right when it was wrong. Trying to lengthen your life. You want to do something with your life then you live each day as if it was your last, don't kill innocent people by using them for experiences that go wrong."

"I couldn't agree more Arthur." Merlin said as he shivered.

"You cold?"

"I am. This jacket and the top I wear under it is only thin, you're alright, you have thick clothes on, and then your chainmail."

Arthur looked closely at Merlin and stood up, making Merlin stand as well, looking around. "What did you hear?"

"Nothing Merlin." Arthur unclasped his cloak threw it in the air and around Merlin. "It's thicker and warmer than it looks."

"You or the cloak?"

Arthur chuckled. "Idiot."

"Thank you Arthur."

"You're welcome Merlin."

Merlin was just about to chuck another piece of wood onto the fire when Arthur held his arm up, quietly telling him to stop. Merlin was just about to ask what was wrong when he heard the noise Arthur must have heard. It was a rustling of leaves not far from where they were sitting.

They both stood up and Arthur drew his sword and looked at Merlin. "Stay close to me Merlin. I want you in eyesight all the while."

"Okay Arthur."

They both slowly walked to where they heard the noise and Arthur put his arm out and held Merlin back when he saw the sorcerer they were looking for. The man stood so far in front of them with his dirty blond hair all matted and messy. "Arthur Pendragon. I have you alone at last without your knights, with only a servant who you protect more than he does you by your side."

"You are a lowly criminal who has used his magic for evil, killing the innocent, you are to be killed on sight."

"I don't think so Arthur Pendragon." the sorcerer raised his hand at Arthur. _"Gael ei eni eto."_

"Arthur!" Merlin pushed forward and jumped in front of the Prince.

Arthur watched in horror as the spell that was meant for him hit Merlin hard in the chest making him fly backwards. When all Arthur saw was a pile of clothes and his cloak on the floor that had a mist rising from it, Arthur ran to the sorcerer in anger and pierced him with his sword killing the man instantly. He didn't care anymore. Merlin was dead. Merlin had died saving him.

Once he checked the sorcerer, confirming he was dead he walked over to the pile of clothes and dropped to his knees. "Merlin."

"Bah."

Arthur frowned at the sound and slowly started to move each piece of clothing and couldn't believe his eyes when he saw a baby no older than two laying where Merlin had landed.

Arthur stared at the dark haired baby with bright blue eyes and cocked his head to one side. "Merlin?"

Baby Merlin followed his movements. "Eh?"

Arthur couldn't help but smile and held out his hand, showing Merlin his finger who grabbed it with both hands and moved the tip of his finger to his mouth and started to suck. "I am guessing you're hungry Merlin."

Arthur moved his hand away making Merlin reach out with both hands after him. Arthur folded his cloak into four and picked Merlin up. He sighed when he noticed that Merlin had nothing covering him so he wrapped him up in his own brown jacket before laying him on the cloak and wrapping him up and picking him up, keeping him close to his chest as he made his way back to camp. He had to get Merlin back to Camelot for Gaius to check him over and see if he could get him back to his normal self.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur walked up to each Leon, Elyan, Percival and Gwaine, waking them all up with his foot. "Everyone get up. We need to get back to Camelot now."

"What about the sorcerer Ar-" Leon stopped when he saw Arthur holding what looked like his red cloak, close to his chest. "Arthur what are you holding?"

"The sorcerer is dead. I killed him. He threw a spell at me and Merlin jumped in front of me and got him instead. When the spell hit Merlin I killed the sorcerer in anger."

"Where is Merlin?" Gwaine asked.

"Merlin is here." Arthur answered as he maneuvered his arms about and showed his knights the baby Merlin in his arms.

"That's Merlin?" Percival asked, pointing at baby Merlin who was quickly falling asleep in Arthur's arms.

"Oh he's cute." Gwaine said as he took Merlin from Arthur and held him up to look at him properly but Merlin wasn't having that as he chose this moment to let out a loud screech, waving his arms about reaching out to Arthur who was stood next to him. Arthur smiled at Merlin and took him from Gwaine.

Percival frowned when Merlin stopped crying as soon as he was in Arthur's arms. "Arthur can I try something?"

"Of course."

Percival took Merlin off Arthur and once again Merlin started to cry, he passed him over to Elyan and then to Leon and Merlin still continued to cry until Merlin was back in Arthur's arms.

Gwaine smirked. "Well will you look at that. Merlin is only happy when in your arms. Just like when he was his normal self."

"Gwaine what are you on about? Merlin and I were not a couple."

"No but Merlin was always his happiest when with you. He may be a baby at the minute but it is still Merlin. And baby Merlin seems just like our Merlin. At is happiest when with you."

Arthur sighed and looked at the baby in his arms, smiling slightly when he saw Merlin asleep in his arms.

"Get my horse. We ride back home. Now."

"Arthur pass me Merlin why you get on your horse."

Arthur carefully handed over Merlin to Percival who had woken with the movement and started to cry.

Arthur quickly got comfy and took Merlin back off Percival and started to gently rock him. "Shh shh. I'm here." Arthur comforted, kissing the side of Merlin's head.

The rest of the knights stood there open mouthed at what they saw. Gwaine cleared his throat and pointed at Arthur who just realised what he just did. "Arthur did you just-"

"Shut up shut up shut up." Arthur pointed at his knights. "You tell anyone about this I will deny everything."

Gwaine put his hands up in defense and followed the other knights movements and jumped on his horse.

* * *

When they arrived back in Camelot in the morning Arthur got off his horse whilst still holding Merlin and walked over to his friend when he spotted her laughing with Morgana and Gwen. "Andreia?"

The woman with wavy red hair that fell just past her shoulders turned and smiled when she saw Arthur. "Oh he's cute." she said and made to take Merlin from Arthur.

"Be careful he-" Arthur frowned. "He's not crying."

"Should he be?"

"You tell us. Merlin only seems to stop crying when in Arthur's arms." Gwaine said as he and Percival walked over.

Andreia held the baby up to face her. "This is Merlin? What happened?"

"The sorcerer is what happened. I need to get him in some clothes."

"I can do that. Won't be long." Andreia said as she walked off with Merlin cooing at him making him babble and try and talk back.

"Arthur where is the sorcerer?"

Arthur turned to Morgana. "I killed him in anger. I thought he killed Merlin so I killed him but then I heard Merlin babble. I need Gaius to check him over and then I can take him to mother and father and see what they say."

"Here he is."

Arthur, Morgana and Gwen looked over and saw Andreia coming back, slightly bent forwards as she was holding onto Merlin's hand tightly as he slowly walked back towards Arthur. "I am guessing he is about two Arthur. He can talk a bit." Andreia stopped and lifted her dress a little as she crouched down beside Merlin and pointed at Arthur. "That is Arthur." she said, smiling when she saw Merlin look from her to Arthur. "Arfa."

Arthur smiled and ignored Morgana and Gwen's 'aww' as he crouched down. "Close enough." Arthur held his arms out and smiled at Merlin when he slowly walked into his arms whilst still holding Andreia's hand.

Arthur took Merlin into his arms and stood up. "Arfa."

"Yes Merlin?"

Merlin lifted his arm and covered one of Arthur's eyes with his hand and then moved it away laughing.

"What's he doing?"

Andreia laughed. "He is trying to play peek a boo. I played it with him whilst getting him in some clothes."

Arthur laughed when Merlin did it again and laughed. "Come on big man, lets get you to Gaius. Thank you Andreia."

"You are welcome. See you later."

Arthur nodded and smiled before leaving with Merlin who now had his arm across the back of Arthur's neck whilst his other arm kept moving up and down, continuing to play peek a boo.

* * *

"Gaius I nee-" Arthur stopped when he found the physician's quarters empty. "Arfa."

"What's up Merlin?"

"Ma." Merlin babbled pointing to the food that was shown on the table. Arthur picked up a biscuit and handed it to Merlin who took it with a smile and started to shove as much as he could into his mouth, drool going down his chin and dripping onto Arthur's shoulder. "Ugh Merlin."

Merlin pulled the soggy biscuit out of his mouth and offered it to Arthur who shook his head. "You keep it Merlin."

Merlin gave a toothy grin and shoved the biscuit back in.

* * *

Arthur walked into the throne room and sighed with relief when he saw not only Gaius there, but his mother and father too. "Gaius. I need your help." he said as he walked over to them all.

He turned Merlin around in his arms so Gaius and his mother and father could see baby Merlin. "Arthur who-"

"This mother is Merlin. Me and Merlin found the sorcerer and he used a spell on me but before it hit me Merlin jumped in my way and saved me. All I saw were a pile of clothes where Merlin landed so I got really angry and killed the sorcerer. I went over to where Merlin landed and here you see what I found."

"Baby Merlin?" Gaius asked as he moved forwards to take Merlin.

No sooner was Merlin in Gaius' arms did he begin to cry. Arthur moved forwards quickly and took Merlin back, rocking him gently and covering his eyes with his hand before moving his hand away and smiling making Merlin laugh.

"Merlin only seems to be happy when with me or Andreia."

"Gaius can you run tests and read up to see about Merlin? See how long it will take for him to get back to how he was?"

"Yes my Lady."

"Run them all. We need to get Merlin back and you Uther dear need to find a suitable reward for Merlin for risking his own life to save your son's."

"I will think of something."

"And it better be something good. Last time Merlin saved Arthur you rewarded him with being a servant for the rest of his life."

Ygraine walked over to Merlin in Arthur's arms and cooed at him, making Merlin laugh and grab her finger.

"And you Arthur. Seeing as Merlin is only happy when with you then you can look after him."

"What? Mother-"

"No Arthur. You can look after him."

"But he is happy with Andreia too."

"Of course he is. They are the very best of friends aside from you and Merlin. Where Andreia is his best female friend, you are his best male friend. And besides. All the things Merlin does for you, it will make a change for you to do them for him."

"But mother it is his job."

"Not as far as you push him. It will do you good to actually look after someone else instead of them looking after you. Might loosen you up more. And remember Arthur I have eyes everywhere. It will be you and you alone who looks after Merlin."

"Why?"

"Arthur, Merlin risked his life throwing himself in front of spell that could have killed him for all he knew. I think you looking after him until he is himself again is the least you can do."

Arthur sighed. "Yes mother."

Gaius hid his smile when he faced the Prince. "If you follow me sire I will give Merlin a check over and do some tests and let you all know when I find something."

Gaius bowed his head to Uther and Ygraine and left the throne room with Arthur following, Merlin in his arms who had taken to sucking Arthur's top.


	3. Chapter 3

After Gaius did many tests on Merlin, Arthur took him to his chambers where he had maids set up a small bed for Merlin next to his and a play area in his chambers.

Arthur walked into his chambers and smiled at the play area that had been set up by the maids. He placed Merlin down and handed him a toy, smiling when Merlin took it off him and began to play.

Arthur stood back up and walked over to his table and sat down, starting to go through his papers, looking up and checking on Merlin every now and then.

One hour later a maid walked in after knocking and placed some food down on Arthur's table. Some for Arthur and some for Merlin. Arthur thanked her and waited until she left before turning to get Merlin only to find he wasn't there. "Oh no."

Arthur quickly put down the plate of food and dropped to his hands and knees. Thankful that he was alone as he didn't want anyone to know that the Prince of Camelot was crawling around on his hands and knees.

He looked under his bed and finding nothing he crawled to the bottom of his bed and felt his stomach drop when he saw his chamber doors open. "Oh god."

Arthur stood up and hurried over to the door, spotting Merlin so far away sat slapping the floor. "Merlin."

Merlin looked up and saw Arthur, laughing at him and turned and started to crawl as quick as he could when he saw Arthur come towards him. "Nice try Merlin." he said and picked him up, carrying him back to his chambers and shut the door securely behind them. "Dinner time."

The only way Arthur could get Merlin to eat was if Merlin was sat on his knee with a spoon in his hand that he could bang against the table. Arthur ripped off some bread and dipped it in his soup and handed it to Merlin who squashed the soggy bread in his hand, the soup going through his fingers and running down his hand. "Ugh Merlin. How messy can you get."

As if to answer his question, Merlin banged the spoon on the table, missing the table completely and hitting the edge of the bowl of soup, causing the bowl to tip and go all over himself and Arthur. Whilst Arthur growled in anger as the soup splattered on his face and in his hair, Merlin squealed in delight and laughed.

A knock sounded at the door and Arthur looked up to see Andreia walk in, stopping and laughing at the state of Arthur. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food."

"Very funny Andreia. It's Merlin."

"Sure blame the baby. I always said you was a messy eater and Merlin always agreed."

"I am not a messy eater."

Andreia got a bowl of water and a wash cloth and took Merlin from Arthur and sat him on the edge of the table in front of her and began to clean Merlin.

"Merlin hit the bowl which caused the food to go everywhere. I'm sure he did it on purpose."

"Don't be silly Arthur. Merlin didn't do anything on purpose." After getting Merlin's face clean Andreia tapped the tip of Merlin's nose with her forefinger. "You didn't mean it did you Merlin." she cooed, laughing when Merlin did.

"Andreia...You will stay here with me won't you and help me look after him. I mean, I don't know what to do but you do so-"

"Hang on. Why do you think I know?"

"Because you're a woman."

"Am I? Thank you for telling me. You know I wasn't sure." she answered in a sarcastic voice. "Arthur just because I am a woman it doesn't mean I know all about babies. And Ygraine has already talked to me and I agree with her. Merlin risked his life to save you so you look after him."

"But what about when he needs a bath and when he has to go to sleep."

"You learn Arthur like all new mothers do." Andreia stood up and smiled at Merlin. "Do I get a kiss?" Merlin babbled and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek before she handed him back over to Arthur. "You will be just fine Arthur."

* * *

Later that night after Arthur had managed to get himself washed and cleaned, ending up with more water on the floor than in the tub as Merlin decided he wanted to help. Arthur had finally changed Merlin, feeling quite pleased with himself for not losing his temper as Merlin kept trying to grab his hands.

"Arthur son."

Arthur turned and smiled when he saw his mother walk in and close the chamber door behind her. "Mother."

"How are you doing on your first day?"

"Not as bad as I thought I would do. He got out when my door was open but thankfully I can walk quicker than he can crawl. I am just going to put him down for the night now."

Ygraine stood and watched her son in amusement as he laid Merlin down on his small bed and covered him up. "Now go to sleep."

Ygraine couldn't stop the laugh that escaped from her. "Oh son it doesn't work like that. You can't just lay him down and then expect him to fall asleep like we do."

"Then what?"

"You lay him on your bed with you, get him comfy and gently rock him to sleep."

"And then?"

"Wait until he is properly asleep and then move him to his small bed."

"That's it?"

"That's it. Good night son."

* * *

The next morning Andreia was walking to Arthur's chambers to see how Arthur got on with his first night with Merlin when she saw a maid approaching Arthur's chambers with his breakfast on a tray. "Here I'll take that. I need to see Arthur. If you could just get the door for me."

The maid smiled and held the door open and Andreia gave her a smile in thanks as she walked in and placed the breakfast tray down. She turned and made to walk over to the bed but stopped in her tracks when she saw Arthur on the bed asleep with baby Merlin in his arms, holding him protectively.

"Oh now this has to be the best blackmail material I have ever seen."

Arthur groaned and opened his eyes, slightly turning his head at the sound of the voice. "Andreia?"

"Morning Arthur."

"What do you mean about blackmail?"

"The view I am seeing right now."

Arthur looked down and saw Merlin fast asleep. "Andreia. Mother told me how best to get Merlin asleep. I must have fallen asleep before I had a chance to move him."

"Sure Arthur. Whatever you say."

"It's the truth." Arthur said defensively, trying to be as quiet as he could and hardly move so as not to wake Merlin.

"A servant is going to come and bring you some clothes for Merlin. See you soon Arthur."

* * *

Arthur slowly walked into the throne room, slightly bent forwards holding Merlin's hand as he was walking beside him, his little legs going, trying to keep up with Arthur. "Gaius, glad you are here. I have noticed with Merlin he has grown quite a bit overnight."

"Quite a bit as in-"

"As though he has aged a few weeks in twelve hours."

"Well I have done some tests and read up on it and it seems that the sorcerer wasn't as clever as he thought. The aging spell he used wasn't one hundred percent perfected. And by what you told me I am sure that it will another twenty two weeks before we see an older Merlin."

"So Merlin will be like this for four and a half months?"

"Yes Arthur. Each week is another year older for Merlin."

"Well that settles it then. Uther dear you will assign Arthur's duties to the head knight. Arthur is going to be busy for the next four and a half months raising Merlin."

"But mother. "

"No buts Arthur. That's final."

"I can't assign all of Arthur's duties over. As Prince he has a responsibility."

"I know that Uther but Arthur's responsibility right now is to look after Merlin until he is right again. Merlin risked his life once again to save our son. It is the least Arthur can do."

Arthur sighed. "Yes mother. Merlin hold still." he said when Merlin started to fidget in his arms. Arthur looked to where Merlin was reaching to and saw the food on the table. "Are you serious Merlin? You just had breakfast."

"He is a growing boy son." Uther said.

"I understand that but he ate all of his breakfast not one hour ago. If he keeps eating like this how on earth did he managed to stay as skinny as he is."

"Running around after you will do that Arthur."

"Father Merlin doesn't run after me as much as you think. I mean just the other day I-" Arthur stopped and felt his eyes go wide when a bit of food flew from the table and straight into Merlin's hand who babbled happily when he started to chew on his food. "I knew it!" Arthur turned Merlin to face him and held him up and looked him in the eye. "Merlin why didn't you tell me you had magic?"

"Arthur he can't answer you." Ygraine said as she took Merlin from her son, smiling when Merlin decided to play with a strand of her hair with his free hand.

"Merlin has a lot to answer for when he is himself again. I always suspected he had magic, he knew it was allowed in Camelot. Why didn't he tell me?"

"Because of his destiny."

Arthur turned and saw Andreia walk up to them and cooed at Merlin before looking at Arthur. "Yes Merlin has magic. He is extremely powerful but he was told that his destiny was to use his magic to help and save and guide you until you became King. He knew if he told you before that time then you wouldn't want him risking his life to save you but Merlin couldn't do that. He knew what his destiny was and he accepted it."

"How did you know Andreia?"

"Merlin wanted someone to talk to about everything."

Ygraine stepped forwards. "You mean that Merlin's secret that he has magic isn't the only thing he shared with you?"

"No my lady."

Ygraine handed Merlin back over to Arthur and walked over to Andreia, linking arms with her. "Andreia dear, we need to talk." she said and Uther and Arthur stood and watched as the two women left the throne room.

"Father?"

"Son?"

"I am taking Merlin out, seeing who he seems comfortable with."

"Makes sense."

"Can you hold him, see how he is with you?"

Uther cleared his throat and reluctantly took Merlin from Arthur and held Merlin close watching and waiting to see what would happen and Arthur couldn't help but laugh when Merlin reached up and took his father's crown and began chewing on it before handing it to Arthur.

Arthur continued to laugh as he took Merlin from his father and handed him his crown back. "Sorry father. At least we know he likes you."

"Hm yes." Uther grumbled as he took his crown back, grimacing when he saw it covered in drool.

"I will just leave you to it father." Arthur said and hurried from the throne room before his father could say anything.


	4. Chapter 4

By the end of the first week Arthur had just about lost his patience with looking after Merlin. If it wasn't for his mother he would ask his father to send him on patrol or anything that didn't mean looking after Merlin. He understood where his mother was coming from that he should look after Merlin but he couldn't take another twenty one weeks of this!

Andreia was about to knock on Arthur's chamber doors when she heard a crash followed by "Merlin no. Come here."

"Arthur?"

After a scuffling about the door opened to reveal a soaking wet Arthur.

"What happened to you?"

"I was trying to give Merlin a bath but the little sh...sorcerer won't have any of it."

"No!"

Arthur looked over his shoulder. "Yes Merlin. I will get you to have a bath if it is the last thing I do."

"No!"

Andreia blinked and stumbled back when she felt something brush past the bottom of her dress. She looked up to see a naked Merlin running away from Arthur. "Oh my."

"Sorry Andreia." Arthur sighed as he hurried out of his chambers and gave chase after Merlin, catching him quickly and carrying the squirming boy back to his chambers. "I know mother says I am to do it all on my own but please just this once?"

Andreia looked at Arthur and smiled. "I can see that you are desperate and in need of help."

"I am. Please Andreia."

"Mmm. No."

"No?"

"That's right. No. Your mother said you are to look after him."

"And I am but I need help just bathing him."

"If I help you Arthur then you won't learn." She reached up and patted his cheek. "Have fun. Bye Merlin."

"Bye!"

Andreia laughed at the look on Arthur's face and left him to it.

* * *

A couple of days later Andreia walked into Arthur chambers. "Arthur I-"

"Shh. Just got him to sleep." Arthur said as he looked at Merlin, asleep in his arms.

"Arthur I have decided that I want a new dress to wear for the feast and celebration."

"Why are you telling me?"

"Well you have enough money to buy me one."

"You have enough money to buy one as well. No Andreia, if you helped me bath Merlin the other night I would have done to thank you."

"You will buy me a dress Arthur."

"I won't."

Andreia sat down and faced Arthur. "You will if you don't want everyone to know the image I saw the morning after what happened to Merlin. You asleep on your bed, arms around Merlin holding him protectively."

"I hate you."

"You love me really."

Arthur shook his head and laughed quietly. "Just get measured up and make sure they send me the bill."

Andreia smiled as she stood up. "Thank you Arthur."

"Yeah... you can't use that one again to blackmail me though Andreia."

"Oh I won't Arthur. Why use that again when I have plenty more."

"Plenty more. What else?" Arthur carefully stood up so as not to disturb Merlin. "Andreia?"

Andreia merely smiled and left Arthur alone with Merlin once more.

* * *

"No."

"Merlin is that the only word you know?"

"No wear it."

"Merlin the King is holding a feast in celebration to the end of that sorcerer who made you how you are now. People will be wanting to see you."

"No. I want Arfa."

"You have me Merlin. You can be with me all night. There will be lots to eat."

"Food?"

"Yes Merlin."

Merlin smiled and walked over to Arthur, letting him put his jacket on.

* * *

Arthur walked into the throne room holding Merlin who buried his face in Arthur's shoulder when Gwaine and Percival walked over to them both. "I thought Merlin could walk now."

"He can. He will walk with me holding his hand but when there is a crowd like this he is very clingy to me."

"Is it just you he is like this with then?"

"No. He is fine with Andreia, Morgana, Gwen, my mother and surprisingly, my father."

"Uther? Really? That has surprised me because Merlin is not a very big fan of Uther." Gwaine said.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't get Gwaine wrong Arthur. Merlin does like and respect Uther. He just isn't a fan of him when he unloads everything onto you expecting you to do it all."

"Really?" Arthur asked, looking at Merlin.

"Yes Arthur. Merlin respects you more than you wouldn't believe."

"Despite him being a handful to look after I think him being like this is the best thing that could have happened. I am finding out all sorts." Arthur swapped Merlin from his left side to his right side. "Come on Merlin. Lets get you some food."

* * *

Arthur picked some food up and handed it to Merlin as he walked over to join Andreia, Morgana, Leon, Lancelot and Gwen. Gwen had her arm linked in Lancelot's and Morgana stood in Leon's embrace, her back against his chest.

"You better wear that dress again Andreia to say how much it has cost me."

"You brought her a dress?"

"I had no choice Morgana, if I didn't buy her a dress for tonight's feast then she blab about."

"Oo. Blackmail. I used to love blackmailing you. I miss it."

"I don't."

Merlin chose this time to shove the food he had been eating at Arthur. "No thank you Merlin." he said, but Merlin wasn't having any of it. Arthur gave up quickly and took a bite of the food making Merlin smile and Andreia, Morgana and Gwen share a look.

"What are you lot talking about then? Andreia looked a bit pissed off when I walked over here."

"We are trying to set her up with someone. I have Lancelot, Morgana has Leon, Gwaine and Percival have each other, you have Merlin-"

"Not in that way I don't."

"So Andreia should have someone." Gwen continued, ignoring what Arthur said.

"Why should she? If Andreia wanted someone she would go after them."

"Thank you Arthur. Besides, I really don't need anyone else, I'm awesome enough."

Arthur laughed but stopped when Merlin began to fidget in Arthur's arms, wanting to get down.

"Why does he want to get down? I thought you said he isn't good with big crowds." Morgana said watching Merlin fidget and squirm.

"He isn't. He must have seen something or someone."

"Put him down Arthur and follow him to see where he goes." Andreia suggested.

Arthur put Merlin down and the six adults watched in shock as Merlin hurried away from them and over to the King, tugging on his cloak and lifting his arms up when Uther looked down at him, eyebrow raised. Ygraine whispered something in Uther's ear and Uther sighed and rolled his eyes as he leaned forwards and picked Merlin up.

"I don't believe it." Morgana said.

"If I didn't see it I wouldn't have believed it either." Arthur said before breaking away from the stunned group and over to his parents.

"I'm sorry father. He was fidgeting, wanting to get out of my hold and onto the floor. He isn't very good with crowds this big so I am surprised when he wanted to get down." Arthur explained as he took Merlin back from his father.

"So Merlin saw your father and wanted to get down and head straight for him?" Ygraine said, smiling.

"You must have put him up to it."

"I can't put Merlin up to anything, the only way I can get him to agree to anything is to promise him food and he had plenty of that in his hand when he wanted to get down."

"He likes to eat does he. Bless him." Ygraine cooed over Merlin making him giggle.

"You are telling me that all he does is eat? The size he was before I hardly believe that. I have more fat on my little finger than he has altogether." Uther said, looking from Merlin to his son.

"Merlin must be one of those people who can eat and eat and never put weight on."

"I told you. It's all that running around after you that does it."

Arthur just shook his head and walked back over to his friends.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the following week and Merlin was now four years old and seemed to be wanting to get into everything he wasn't allowed to. Arthur had just put Merlin to bed and decided to go straight to bed. He just blew out the candle and got into bed, letting out a happy sigh as he sunk into his pillow and closed his eyes.

"Boo!"

"Argh!" Arthur shot up and turned to see a grinning Merlin. "Merlin I just left you asleep in bed."

"I wasn't asleep."

"I can see that. What are you doing here?"

Merlin climbed up onto the bed and got under the covers. "I don't like it in there. Wanna stay here."

Arthur sighed as he saw Merlin snuggle down and get comfy. "Tonight only Merlin." Arthur warned, but Merlin was already asleep.

* * *

A few days later Arthur was happy to finally, finally do some training. When he woke Merlin up that morning and told him they would be spending the morning on the training field he seemed excited and jumped out of Arthur's bed. One night of sleeping in Arthur's bed now turned into four, he would have to ask his mother later how to get Merlin out of that habit.

* * *

Arthur was sparring with Percival and laughing, happy that he could do a bit of training after going what felt like months, without.

Merlin was currently sat on the bench with his little legs swinging back and forth as he watched in awe. He tore his eyes from Arthur and looked to the side when he heard laughter and saw two knights who dropped their crossbows and picked up a sword and walked away. Merlin smiled when he saw that one of the crossbows had an arrow in it. Looking across the field he saw a line of targets. He knew he promised to sit and watch but he wanted to have a go.

Making sure Arthur wasn't looking his way, Merlin slid off the bench and hurried over to the crossbow and felt his little arms shake when he held it up in front of his face like he saw some other knights do. Moving his arms and hands about, Merlin managed to get his fingers on the trigger...

Arthur had knocked Percival's sword from his hand. "Well you have gone two weeks without training Arthur and you haven't lost your touch."

"Nope." Arthur shook Percival's hand and turned to see that Merlin was not where he left him. "Oh no." turning slightly to the left Arthur felt his stomach drop when he saw Merlin stood there with a crossbow in his hand, his fingers on the trigger. "Merlin no!" Arthur shouted as he dropped his sword and ran as quick as he could to the little boy. But it was too late. Merlin hand fired the arrow. Arthur followed the arrow. "Gwaine lookout!"

Gwaine who heard his name being called stood up straight and saw the arrow, panicking, he turned to the side and let out a gasp as he felt the arrow whiz past his groin, ripping his breeches there before a knight jumped forwards and held his shield, making the arrow rebound from that and embed itself in the grass.

Gwaine breathing heavily looked for his husband. "Percival?" he squeaked.

Percival ran over and put his fingers into the waistband of his husband's trousers and pulled outwards and looked down checking his husband's groin. "You're fine love. The arrow only ripped the outside of your trousers."

Gwaine merely nodded and dropped forwards into Percival's arms.

"Merlin." Arthur dropped to his knees and took the crossbow from him and chucked to the ground away from them both. "I told you to sit still and watch, you promised me Merlin and here you are causing trouble. You could have killed Gwaine if I didn't shout out to him."

"Arthur I am fine. Just a little shaken."

"That is not the point Gwaine. The point is Merlin did not do as he was told and because of it he could have killed you."

Arthur looked back at Merlin who had tears running down his face. "I am very disappointed and angry with you Merlin."

Merlin pushed Arthur back a little. "I hate you!" he shouted and right in front of a shocked Arthur, Merlin disappeared.

Arthur quickly stood up and turned to face Percival and Gwaine. "We need to find Andreia."

"Why?"

"Not only did she know of Merlin's magic, she knows him inside and out. If Merlin is upset she will know where Merlin disappeared to."

Percival and Gwaine nodded and the three of them went separate ways to find Andreia.

* * *

Arthur ran to the stables and quickly did up his horse and jumped on, urging the horse to run from the stables as he sped from the castle and into the forest. He found Andreia in the royal gardens with his mother and Morgana. After Andreia had told Arthur off for scaring Merlin that way, she told him she didn't know where Merlin was only that whenever he was upset, Merlin always told her he went to Arthur's place where he went for quiet time.

Arthur didn't know how Merlin found out about the place he went to be alone when he wanted time alone but he didn't care about that. He needed to get to Merlin.

Arthur stopped so far from the river bank and sighed with relief when he saw Merlin sat there with his legs crossed as he chucked pebbles into the lake. He quietly got off his horse and made his way over to Merlin and sat down cross legged beside him.

Merlin shuffled slightly away from Arthur and continued to throw pebbles into the lake.

"I remember when I was about your age and my father told me off when I did something similar. I admired my father with awe wanting to be just like him, watch what he was doing, do what he was doing." Arthur smiled to himself when he saw Merlin turn his head and look at Arthur to listen to him.

"One day I managed to slip past my mum and followed my father to where he went to train and I wanted to train with him. I picked up a mace and began swinging it around, nearly hurt not only myself but others as well. My father yelled a lot at me which really upset me. I turned and ran in tears and ended up bumping straight into my mother who was looking for me. That night when I was supposed to be asleep I heard my parents talking. Turns out that father wasn't angry, he was upset and afraid in case I hurt myself."

Arthur turned and smiled at Merlin. "That's what I felt when I saw you Merlin. I turned and panicked when I saw you weren't there and panicked even more when I saw that you had that crossbow. Merlin I am sorry for what I said to you. I didn't mean it. I was scared for you and lashed out when I shouldn't have."

Merlin handed Arthur a pebble who smiled and took the pebble, skimming so it bounced on the waters surface. "Merlin I was wrong. I shouldn't have left you there and expected you to wait whilst I trained. Do you want to come back and play sword fighting with me?"

"Really?" Merlin asked, beaming up at Arthur who smiled in return.

"Really Merlin."

Merlin stood up and hugged Arthur who got to his feet, picking Merlin up. "I'm sorry Arthur."

"No Merlin. I am sorry for shouting at you and scaring you."

Arthur got on his horse and sat Merlin in front of him, holding the boy tightly as Merlin held on as the horse started it's trot back to Camelot.


	6. Chapter 6

When they arrived back in Camelot Gwaine walked over to them and lifted Merlin off the horse who in turn hugged him. "I'm sorry Gwaine."

Gwaine chuckled, "no harm done mate."

Arthur jumped down from his horse and looked down at Merlin. "Race you to the training ground."

Merlin beamed and took off. Arthur watched him go before looking at Gwaine. "Thank you for forgiving him."

"Nothing to forgive, all of us have picked things up we shouldn't and tried when kids."

Arthur nodded and patted Gwaine on the shoulder before taking off after Merlin.

* * *

"Merlin don't you dare make me run after you in this dress." Andreia warned.

"No. I want Arthur."

Arthur had woken up that morning by his father saying he was needed in an urgent counsel meeting so Arthur dressed and asked Andreia to sit with Merlin in case he woke up before he got back.

One hour after Arthur left Merlin woke up and seemed really upset. Andreia had managed to calm Merlin down a little but when Merlin asked for Arthur and Andreia told him he had to attend an important counsel meeting Merlin had started again and ran to the door, opening it quickly and took off to the throne room.

Andreia picked up the bottom of her dress and gave chase after Merlin. Merlin didn't know how to get to the throne room from Arthur's chamber so Andreia, so far behind Merlin kept yelling out 'left' or 'right' and Merlin went the way Andreia said. "Left Merlin. No that's right. Left." she yelled.

Andreia turned a corner just as a knight was leaving his chambers, grinning when he saw Andreia. "Wow look at them bounce."

Andreia stopped in front of the knight and gave him a look, making the knight drop the smile from his face. "Do you want a slap?"

"No my lady."

Andreia raised her hand letting her palm make contact with the knights cheek. "Well you still get one. And in future keep your perverted comments to yourself. Otherwise I will remove that smirk from your face permanently." she warned and took off again after Merlin.

"Merlin stop you're there."

Merlin stopped and stood looking up at the big doors and reached up on tiptoe to reach the handles.

"Merlin it's locked. There is an important meeting going on."

"No. Arthur."

* * *

Uther placed his hands on the table. "That settles it then. Arthur are you sure you don't mind going out on patrol for two days starting tomorrow?"

"No father I'll be fine. I just need to find someone to look after Merlin there are only certain people-"

Everyone in the throne room jumped and Arthur's hand went straight to his sword when the doors slammed open but he let his hand drop when he saw Merlin looking among the counsel before spotting Arthur and running over to him and clinging to his leg. "Arthur." he mumbled, burying his face in Arthur's thigh.

Andreia walked in. "Sorry about this. He woke up like this."

Arthur got his leg free from Merlin's grip and crouched down. "Merlin what's wrong?"

"Bad dream."

Arthur picked Merlin up and held him tight. "Excuse me father."

"Of course."

Arthur nodded and walked over to Andreia and together they along with Merlin left the throne room.

"Merlin what was you dreaming about?"

"You were fighting. You died."

Arthur held Merlin close and shushed him, trying to get him to calm down a little. "Andreia. You knew more about Merlin's magic. Is Merlin like Morgana with her dreams?"

"No Arthur."

* * *

Arthur spent the rest of that day with Merlin and thanked his mother who offered to look after Merlin whilst he was away for two days.

Ygraine had said that it was best if he left before Merlin woke up and she can see to him from there. Arthur hated to do it but thought it best in case he said goodbye and Merlin played up, not wanting him to go which would then make it harder for Arthur to do so.

* * *

The next morning Arthur awoke to someone shaking his arm, he opened his eyes to see who woke him. "Mother."

"You should get going Arthur whilst Merlin is still fast asleep."

Arthur nodded and got out of bed. Once dressed he turned to his mother who was sat at the table. "Are you sure you will be alright with him for two days?"

"Arthur he will be fine. I raised you alright didn't I."

Arthur kissed Ygraine's cheek. "That you did. It's just that Merlin has had a few nightmares lately and has taken to clinging to me when he has had them."

"Aw the poor boy. Me and your father will be fine with him son."

"Father?"

"Yes son." Uther answered as he walked into his sons chambers. "Merlin does seemed to be rather attached to me. Can't think why." Uther walked over and clapped his son on the shoulder. "If you go now you might make it back by tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay father." Arthur kissed his mother once again on the cheek and left.

* * *

It was one hour later when Merlin woke up, tiredly rubbing his eyes as he walked into Arthur's chambers. Having his eyes closed as he rubbed them, he didn't see Uther and Ygraine sat at the table watching him as he walked over to Arthur's bed.

They watched as Merlin's hand dropped and he looked at the bed, he pulled the covers back. "Arthur?"

"Merlin."

Merlin turned and saw the King and Queen sat there. "Where is Arthur?"

"Arthur has had to go and patrol the forest Merlin. He will be back tomorrow afternoon." Uther said.

"Why didn't he say bye to me?"

"He didn't want to wake you love." Ygraine said as she walked over to him and picked him up. "How did you sleep?"

"Good. No nightmare."

"That's good Merlin. How do you feel about me and Uther looking after you until Arthur comes back, along with Morgana, Gwen, Andreia, Gwaine and Percival."

"Gwaine and Percival not go with Arthur?"

"Not this time. How about some breakfast?"

"Please."

"Uther dear can you have the servants get breakfast ready in the throne room whilst I get Merlin washed and dressed."

"Of course love." Uther said and left the chambers.

* * *

Uther sat staring at Merlin as he shoved forkful after forkful of food into his mouth. "Merlin has Arthur explained to you at all about the sorcerer?"

"Who made me this young? Yes."

"Do you know what you was like before?"

"Bits come back to me as I get a bit older. Why?"

"It's just that what you have already ate this morning the older you doesn't eat that much in a week."

"I know. I make sure Arthur comes first. Sometimes don't have time." Merlin answered and continued to eat, missing the concerned look Ygraine was giving him and the surprised look Uther was giving him.

When Merlin finished his pushed his empty plate away and looked at a servant standing not so far away. "Thank you."

The servant blinked in surprise but smiled at Merlin.

Merlin looked from Uther to Ygraine. "Can I go and play with Gwaine and Percival please?"

"Of course you can Merlin. Uther will you take him whilst I finish my breakfast?"

Uther nodded and stood up and walked over to the throne room door, stopping when he saw Merlin wasn't beside him. He looked back to see Merlin still stood beside the table, his hand out. "Arthur holds my hand wherever we go."

Uther raised a single eyebrow and looked at his wife, sighing and walked back over to Merlin and reluctantly held his hand when his wife gave him a look.

* * *

Uther found Gwaine and Percival on the training ground. When Gwaine saw Merlin he dropped to his knees and handed Merlin a small sword. "Look what I have had made for you Merlin."

"Gwaine are you stupid. I will not have Merlin with a sword he could seriously harm himself."

"Sire the sword is real but it is light and the edges are extremely blunt. He won't do any damage with it sire. We promise." Percival said.

Gwaine took out the other small sword and started to move it from side to side blocking Merlin's moves who was dancing backwards and forwards laughing. "He wanted to join in the other day so I came up with this idea. Not only is he learning, he won't be harmed from the blunt weapons and he is having fun."

Uther nodded. "Just make sure nothing does happen to him Gwaine or you will be answering to me." Uther warned.

It was only when Uther started to walk away did he realise that he showed concern for Merlin.

* * *

"Forgive me for saying this sire but how you was then. Anyone would think you are actually cared for Merlin."

Uther looked to his left as he continued to walk into the castle and saw a smiling Andreia. "I don't care."

Andreia chuckled and looped her arm in Uther's. "Wow. That almost sounded convincing."

"Andreia..."

"Don't worry. I won't say anything."

"Until you want something that is and use this new information against me."

"Oh you know me so well."

"Only too well." he murmured, making Andreia laugh as he led them both back inside.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the next day and Merlin was at the training ground once again with Gwaine and Percival with his sword learning some new moves Gwaine was teaching him. "That had better be blunt." a voice warned.

Merlin turned and dropped his sword. A big smile on his face as he ran up to the Prince. "Arthur."

"Hey." Arthur laughed as he hugged Merlin back. "Have you been good?"

"I have. I have been learning to fight."

"I can see that. Are you hungry?"

"I am."

"Want to eat with me, the King and Queen?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you for looking after him."

"It was nothing Arthur, plus he hasn't been with us much." Percival answered.

"Who has he been with?"

"Your parents, well, Uther more than Ygraine."

"Father? Really?"

Gwaine grinned. "Yep. Even threatened me at one point should anything have happened to Merlin in my care."

Arthur laughed and thanked Gwaine and Percival again before taking Merlin's hand, leading him away.

* * *

"Thank you for looking after Merlin for me."

"It was no problem son. Your father looked after him more than me."

"Yeah Gwaine said father threatened him in case anything happened to Merlin."

"He did?"

"I did?"

"You did father and you know it. Thank you. Merlin how have you ate that so fast?"

"Hungry."

"Mmm. You do nothing but eat these days."

* * *

Merlin was now six and Arthur had lost him. He woke up late and went to wake Merlin to find his bed empty. Arthur ran from his chambers and stopped at every door he came to to look in, not seeing Merlin he carried on looking.

Arthur burst into the throne room making his parents who was eating breakfast, jump. "Have you seen Merlin?"

"You lost him?"

"No mother. I just can't find him."

"Arthur son that is the same thing." Uther said, abandoning his breakfast and standing up.

"Where are you going dear?"

"There is a six year old running about somewhere. He needs to be found."

"Father I have an idea where he might be so I am going to look there, if he isn't there then I will get some knights to help look for him."

When Arthur left Ygraine looked at Uther. "You seemed more concerned than me."

"Well if I didn't I would only get an earful from you so I saved us both from it." Uther said and sat back down to eat his breakfast.

"Of course dear, whatever you say." Ygraine smiled, carrying on with her breakfast.

* * *

Arthur went to head to the training grounds but stopped when he opened the doors to go down the steps to the courtyard. Merlin was sat at the top of the steps looking down at the courtyard.

Arthur sighed with relief of finding Merlin and sat down next to him. "There you are, you had me worried when I couldn't find you."

"I'm sorry."

"What's wrong Merlin?"

"I want friends."

Arthur looked down into the courtyard and saw four kids running in circles playing. "Merlin I know you as well as you know me and I know that you will have no trouble making friends. Go over there and be the person I know and I know they will want you with them."

"Really Arthur?"

"Yes Merlin."

Merlin gave Arthur a beaming smile and ran down the steps and Arthur sat and watched as Merlin introduced himself.

All of the kids squealed and ran over to Arthur, surrounding him. "Is this really Merlin your manservant?"

"The one and only. He got hit with a spell making him this young and he is looking for some friends until he is himself again."

"We'll be his friends, we love Merlin." they squealed and ran back over to Merlin.

"This is where you say 'so do I' Arthur."

Arthur looked to the side of him and saw Andreia sit down. "What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about you loving Merlin. You have loved Merlin for months Arthur. Don't deny it." she quickly added when she saw Arthur about to interrupt. "Will you admit it."

"There is nothing to admit. I like Merlin as a friend. I will admit I see him as a friend more than a servant."

"Now admit that when Merlin is back to normal you want him as a lover more than a friend."

Arthur laughed and looked Andreia. "And give you more blackmail material?"

"Well if you think about it I can only blackmail you with something if it is only I who knows it. There are quite a few who know you like Merlin more and want more than friendship."

"What? Who?"

"I will let you find that out for yourself. Just don't think too hard, you'll give yourself headache." she laughed at the look on Arthur's face and left him alone once more.

* * *

Arthur decided that Merlin was fine playing with his new friends and stood up to go back into the castle to let his parents know that he found Merlin and that he was happily playing with some kids he found. At least this way, Arthur could start to get things done with him not having to watch Merlin twenty four hours a day.

"I found Merlin. He was watching some kids play and wanted to join in. As soon as the kids found out that Merlin was actually my Merlin. I mean, my manservant Merlin they dragged him off to play. Everyone seems to love Merlin."

"Of course they do son. You are very lucky to have him. I have never seen anyone so loving and caring as Merlin."

"Really?"

Uther cleared his throat. "Your mother is right son. With Merlin having to grow up again, watch him carefully. Since we found out about his magic Gaius has told us what he knows and Andreia has told us the rest. When you was bitten by the questing beast the kingdom began to mourn for you, your mother and I knew we would need a miracle. Do you know what Merlin did?"

"No."

"He went to see Nimueh on the isle of the blessed, traded his life for yours."

"What did Nimueh do then?"

"She took Merlin's mothers. He went to go back to trade his life for hers but Gaius beat him to it, she killed Gaius and Hunith was safe. Merlin got angry, he killed her there and then, bringing Gaius back to life."

"What about when there was that jousting tournament? That Myror came and killed the knight you was to face and Merlin used his magic to help save you." Ygraine added.

"Just what has Merlin done for me?" Arthur asked. He was about to sit down when the warning bells started to ring and a knight burst into the throne room. "My lords, my lady. Ghaleh, the man who helped the sorcerer has escaped, the cell doors look as though they have been blown off with magic."

"I didn't know he had magic." Ygraine said, standing along with her husband.

"Gather all the knights. I want him found."

"Merlin." Arthur gasped, suddenly remembering that Merlin was outside playing and hurried from the throne room.

"Percival come with me." Arthur said as he made his way to the courtyard where Merlin was, passing the knight on the way.

"The sorcerer."

"My father is getting the knights to find him but Merlin is alone in the courtyard with some other kids playing."

* * *

Arthur and Percival ran down the courtyard steps and where Arthur picked Merlin up and held him close, Percival picked the other three children up and lifted all three up a little to get a better hold and took them to their homes whilst Arthur carried Merlin inside.

"Arthur I was playing."

"I know Merlin but a prisoner has escaped and I can't risk anything. You are not leaving my sight until he is caught."

"Okay Arthur."

Gwaine who was on his way back from the training ground ran up to his husband when he saw him with three children and took a little girl from him. "The warning bells have gone. The man who was working with the sorcerer has escaped. We need to get these children home."

Gwaine nodded and headed off taking the little girl with him.

* * *

"Is he alright?" Uther asked when his son entered the throne room with Merlin.

"He's fine. Percival took the other three children home."

"You'll play won't you?" Merlin asked looking at Uther.

"Uh. Here." he said, pulling a chair out and lifting Merlin up, sitting him down on it, placing some parchment in front of him. "How about you draw instead?"

"Okay."

"Sire?"

Uther looked up from what Merlin was drawing to the knight who walked in. "We've got him. We caught up with him before he entered the woods. He's de-"

"Ah." Uther interrupted, placing his hands over Merlin's ears who was still drawing, his legs swinging back and forth, paying no attention to the adults in the room.

"He won't be a bother to anyone anymore sire." the knight finished changing his words.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a couple of days later and Arthur felt awful as he couldn't help but wish Merlin didn't make friends with those kids. Merlin had got up and dressed. Had his breakfast with Arthur and then he would be off playing and he wouldn't see him until they had dinner.

"I feel awful for feeling this way Andreia."

"Why? It's only natural that you feel like this. You know. If Merlin was his own age and was spending all this time with someone else that would be called jealousy."

"Andreia not this again."

"Yes this again and I will continue to talk about this until you admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you love Merlin."

Arthur stopped walking and turned to face Andreia. "Well that's...that's just stupid." he said and began to walk again with Andreia following. "I never say anything stupid Arthur."

Arthur chose to do what he always did when he didn't want to admit that his friend was right. He ignored her.

Arthur and Andreia had just turned a corner when Merlin and a boy and a girl came running towards them both, laughing and giggling. "Hide quickly." Merlin whispered.

"Hide? Merlin what have you done?"

Merlin ignored Arthur and ran around the corner with his two friends. "Merlin get back here."

Arthur and Andreia jumped when they heard a loud squeal and saw Gwen running from Morgana's chambers, spotted them both, and ran and hid behind Arthur and pushed him forwards. "Get it get it get it."

"Get what? Gwen what is wrong?"

"Just get it and kill the beast in Morgana's chambers."

"Beast?" Arthur unsheathed his sword and ran into Morgana's chambers and saw...nothing. "Gwen there is no beast in here."

"Yes there is on the table." came Gwen's voice.

Andreia walked into the room and moved quickly beside Arthur and smiled when she saw what was on the table. "Aw I love it." she said, shoving Arthur out of the way and moving towards the table. She laid out her hands and smiled when the giant spider walked over her fingers and settled into her palms.

"Gwen why are you screaming over a little spider?"

Gwen edged her way into the room. "It's small again?"

"Again? What do you mean Gwen?" Arthur asked.

"I was just straightening up in here and I saw a small spider on the table. Small ones don't bother me so I went to get rid of it and as I got closer it went from the size of my fingernail to the size of both my hands!" she screeched.

Arthur sighed. "Merlin." he whispered. "Gwen you will be fine. Andreia loves these things, she'll deal with it."

When Arthur left in search of a certain someone, Andreia moved towards Gwen who shrieked. "Ah get that thing away from me. It's not funny Andreia." Gwen screamed as she ran from the room, making Andreia laugh.

* * *

Arthur walked into his chambers with Gwaine and Percival and saw Merlin sat at the table playing and laughing with his two friends. "Gwaine, Percival can you take these two home please. I need to talk with Merlin."

Straight away both the children ran to Percival. "Can you carry us again like the other day?"

Percival chuckled and crouched down, picking both the children up making them laugh and squeal, shouting 'bye' to Merlin as they left, Gwaine closing the chamber doors behind him.

"Merlin. I want to talk with you about what you just did."

"I didn't do anything."

"Merlin even when you were older you were never a good liar."

"I kept my magic hidden from you well enough." Merlin mumbled, his head down.

"Touche." Arthur sighed. "Look Merlin what you did to Gwen was not a very nice thing to do. Gwen hates spiders."

"I didn't know that."

"That doesn't make it better Merlin. Her fear was big spiders and it got her into a state. How would you feel if you was shown your worst fear?"

"No!" Merlin surprised Arthur by jumping from his chair and holding tight onto Arthur's leg, sobbing into the material. "No please."

Arthur managed to pry Merlin away from him and crouched down so they were eye level. "Merlin what is your fear?"

"Losing you."

"Oh Merlin." Arthur drew the crying boy into a hug. "You are not going to lose me."

"I thought that about my father and I lost him."

"Who was your father Merlin?"

"Balinor."

Realisation dawned on Arthur's face. "Oh Merlin I am sorry. But you have my promise. You will not lose me."

"Swear?"

Arthur smiled at a teary Merlin. "I swear Merlin."

* * *

"No Merlin."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"I have the responsibility of looking after you and I say no."

"And I say yes."

"Well tough. I'm the adult so I outrank you. Now for the final time Merlin you can not go and ride a horse. You need proper lessons."

"It looks easy."

"Of course it does but not everything is as easy as it looks. The people you see riding horses make it look easy because they know what they are doing."

* * *

It was later that day when a patrol got back and met Arthur in the courtyard to inform him of their trip. "You actually found their camp?" Arthur asked.

"Yes sire, they didn't see us but we know how to get back there, they were unpacking some of their things when we were watching so I say they are there for a couple of days."

"We will let my father know and then we can-" Arthur stopped when he saw Merlin slowly walk up to a horse and feeding it his apple he was currently eating and smiled when the horse took it and began to stroke it. "Merlin stay where I can see you."

Merlin turned and smiled. "Okay Arthur."

Arthur turned back to the knight in front of him. "We can plan the attack. How long does it take to get there?"

"Thirty minute ride, hour at the most."

"We will plan and ride out at dawn, if they were unpacking they will be camping for the night and if they do leave at dawn then at least they will be less than one hour in front of us and we can track them. Well done."

"Thank you sire."

"Merlin no!"

Arthur turned and saw Andreia and followed her gaze to see Merlin on one of the knights horses, riding away from them and towards town and to the castle gates.

Arthur ran to the nearest horse and jumped up, turning it round. "Let my father know what you have told me, Andreia if he wants to know why I am not there tell him what's happened." he said and rode off after Merlin.

Andreia stood and watched as Arthur gave chase after Merlin, hoping he would get to him quick. The knight who was talking to Arthur walked over and put his arm around her. "Don't worry, I know Arthur will get to him."

Andreia looked at the hand on her upper right arm and looked at the knight. "Did I say you could hug me in any way."

"No my Lady."

"Then what are you doing?"

The knight cleared his throat. "Sorry."

"Not as sorry as you will be if you try that again." she warned as she turned around and picked her skirt up as she began to walk the stone steps, stopping halfway and turning to see the knight still stood at the bottom. "Stop enjoying the view and get your arse inside and tell the King as Arthur instructed you to."

* * *

Arthur rode out of Camelot's gates, trying to catch up with the horse Merlin was on that didn't seem to slow down. "Merlin pull on the reins, get it to stop!"

"I can't Arthur. He won't slow down." Merlin started to cry. "Help Arthur."

Arthur growled and urged his horse to go faster. "Come on girl." Arthur whipped the reins, "come on!"

Merlin looked behind him and saw Arthur getting closer and closer, he tugged on the reins with all his strength trying to get it to slow down when Arthur finally pulled up alongside of him, reached out and quickly pulled him from the horse and on to his, bringing his horse to a stop as the one Merlin was on carried on running.

"Now do you understand why I said no Merlin?" he asked, holding Merlin who was shaking, close.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine Merlin. Just don't ever scare me like that again." Arthur said, holding Merlin close as he rode back to Camelot.

* * *

Arthur came to a stop in the courtyard and got off the horse, quickly getting Merlin off as well.

"Oh you caught up to him. Is he alright?"

"He's fine Andreia, a little shaken but fine. The horse wouldn't stop. Even when I grabbed Merlin it kept running."

"But now you have lost a horse."

"That doesn't matter Merlin. As long as you are alright."

"Sire the King wants to see you about the attack that will take place at dawn."

Arthur nodded and frowned when he looked at his knight. "What happened to your eye?"

"I did. I warned him once, he chose not to listen." Andreia answered.

Arthur laughed and shook his head as he entered the castle holding Merlin's hand, not wanting him leaving his sight.


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur was on the training field with his knights. He went with his knights that morning and brought in the renegades and as much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't fight back as well as he normally does. He told his father he wanted to train and his mother told him no that he was to look after Merlin but once Arthur told them how it was, Ygraine changed her mind and told her son her and Uther will watch him whilst he trains.

He would have been more than happy to have Merlin there with him but after what happened a few weeks back with Gwaine he couldn't risk Merlin hurting himself, especially now he was getting older, he seemed to be more into things now, wanting to try everything.

"Ygraine love you can't leave me with him."

"I can and I will. He is only nine years old he can't do anything to you. Just watch him and look after him and take him down to Arthur at noon."

"What am I supposed to do with him?"

"You look after him." Ygraine kissed Uther on the cheek and looked over at Merlin who was sat on Uther's throne. "Bye Merlin."

"Bye."

Uther stood and watched as his wife left the throne room, the doors closing behind her and then frowned and looked up to see his crown floating in midair. He turned on the spot, not taking his eyes from his crown and watched as the crown floated towards Merlin before lowering.

Only instead of resting on Merlin's head, it dropped right down and hung around his neck. Uther walked over to Merlin and removed his crown from around his neck. "That's my crown Merlin."

"I know. I want one."

"Maybe one day you will have one."

"Like Arthur's?"

"Maybe."

"Not so wide though because I don't have a big head."

Uther couldn't help but laugh as Merlin smiled at him before jumping down from his throne.

"Why is Arthur's mother's crown different from yours?"

Uther sat down on his throne, facing Merlin. "You can call her by her name. Her crown is different because she is Queen."

"And Arthur's different because he is Prince?"

"Yes. Speaking of Arthur do you want to take a slow walk down to meet him?"

"Yes please."

When Uther stood up Merlin held his hand out to Uther. "Arthur said I have to hold his hand because I have a thing about running off."

"We don't want that do we." he said and took Merlin's hand, walking from the throne room.

* * *

"Right then John. You are my most brutal knight. I need you to come at me with everything you've got. Don't go easy on me. I have been slacking with training and I need to get on top form again quick so don't hold back."

The knight John cracked his knuckles before picking up a mace with his left hand, swinging it as he picked up an axe with his right. "Are you sure about this Arthur?"

"Yes John."

Uther tried to ignore the people who stopped going about their business to watch him as he walked through the town, holding tightly onto Merlin's hand. "Has Arthur finished training then?"

"Nearly Merlin. We can sit and watch him finish. He told me what happened last time you sat alone up there. Poor Gwaine."

"I didn't mean to."

"I know that Merlin. I would have loved to have seen his face though."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I know he shouted Percival who rushed over and looked down his trousers before telling him he was fine. But if he was fine I don't understand why he collapsed into Percival's arms after."

Uther chuckled. "I am guessing it was with relief Merlin."

Merlin and Uther walked onto the training field and Merlin looked panicked when he saw Arthur blocking every move a brutal knight threw at him, but Arthur was weakening and the knight still carried on. "No!"

Uther looked down at Merlin and Arthur turned and saw Merlin's eyes flash gold, as he shook in anger. Arthur turned back to John and saw him trying to block every weapon that was floating in mid air, attacking him before throwing him from the ground and landing hard on his back.

Arthur rushed over to Merlin, trying to calm him down.

"Check and see if John is alright." Uther barked at a couple of knights.

"You swore Arthur. You swore."

"And I mean it Merlin. You will not lose me. I was alright. I was just training."

"That's not training."

"I have to agree with Merlin Arthur. Why was John brutally attacking you and not letting up when he saw you faltering?"

"Because I ordered him not to. I need to back on form again." Arthur explained to his father before giving Merlin his full attention. "What you just did to John then."

"He was attacking you."

"I know and I told him to but you didn't know that I can only imagine what it looked like from your point of view. I'm sorry Merlin." he said and hugged the shaking boy. "Just how powerful are you Merlin?"

"Very I think. I know the druids call me by another name."

"What name Merlin?"

"Emrys."

Uther gasped.

Arthur stood up and picked Merlin up with him. "Father what's wrong?"

"Arthur. Emrys is the most powerful sorcerer there is. I dare bet you that if an evil sorcerer comes and Merlin tells them he is Emrys they wouldn't dare try anything with him and know they are looking at death if they did do."

Arthur looked at Merlin who was smiling at him. "Well get you, my powerful little sorcerer."

"Yours Arthur?" Uther asked.

"You know what I mean father."

"Do I?" he asked and walked away before Arthur could reply.

"I'm sorry for hurting your knight Arthur I didn't know. I can heal him with my magic to say sorry."

"Come on then."

* * *

It was a few weeks later and Merlin was now thirteen and confusing Arthur. Now Merlin was older he tried to get Merlin to join in some of the things he wanted to do before but couldn't as he was too young but he would either say no or ask Gwaine or Percival to teach him.

"Merlin what's wrong with you?" Arthur found himself asking the sorcerer.

"Nothing why?"

"Obviously something is. Have I done something?"

"Not that I know of."

"Merlin why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you. Can I go now?"

"No you can't. What is going on with you lately Merlin. It's like all of a sudden you don't want to be near me anymore."

"I do Arthur it's just that-"

"What?"

"Well you have been with me all day and night since I was two Arthur. I thought you would be starting to get sick of the sight of me. "I'm thirteen now old enough to walk around Camelot on my own."

"Merlin-"

"I'll catch you later." Merlin interrupted and quickly left Arthur's chambers.

When the doors shut behind Merlin, he leaned back on them and sighed, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I am guessing you need to talk to someone and Arthur is the wrong one to talk to."

Merlin opened his eyes and saw Andreia stood there. "Please."

Andreia smiled and pulled Merlin from off the door. "Come on then."

* * *

Merlin walked into Andreia's chambers and sat down at the table, chin resting in his hands and stayed silent as Andreia sat down facing him. "I know why Merlin as I have been through this with you before when you were older."

"I remember. I started to have feelings for Arthur not long after I arrived in Camelot. You saw right through me then and you have now."

"That's because I know you Merlin. Better than Arthur otherwise he would have noticed why you are like this no matter what excuse you give. Plus Arthur isn't that clever and I am."

Merlin laughed. "At least when I was older I could control myself more."

"Yeah and now you're thirteen and your feelings are all over the place."

"It's best if I avoid him. Ugh why did it have to be Arthur that I fell for?"

"Merlin don't avoid him. You avoid him and it will make not only you worse but Arthur as well. Just get along with him, show him that you are alright and then when you turn sixteen..."

"Yes?"

"If you still like Arthur at sixteen you come to me."

"What for?"

"Because I have a plan."

Merlin looked up and found himself smiling at Andreia's smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin had done what Andreia said, although it was with great difficulty to do so. He was just thankful Andreia, Morgana, Gwen or Lancelot were with him whenever Arthur was laughing as he got this 'goofy love struck look' as Andreia called it, on his face and had to be nudged by one of them to remind him he wasn't alone and could be seen at any time.

It wasn't his fault though, he decided. It was Arthur's. Did he really have to throw his head back like that exposing his neck and flashing all those pearly white teeth when he laughed.

Andreia had accompanied him to the training ground the following week and fourteen year old Merlin still found himself smitten with Arthur. He told Andreia this but for reasons Merlin didn't understand she wanted to see how he was when watching Arthur from afar.

Merlin and Andreia walked on to the training ground and sat on a bench and watched as Arthur and his knights trained, well, messed about and laughing more than fighting and training.

"Andreia can we go now please? All they are doing is messing ab-"

"Merlin." Merlin looked from Andreia and saw Arthur jog over to him. "Wanna train with us?"

"I'm fine. I just come to watch you all train and keep Andreia company." Merlin smiled.

A nearby knight heard Merlin and walked over. "Keeping her company. I can do that."

"George." Arthur said warningly but George paid no attention, not taking his eyes from Andreia who was looking at him with a look of disgust on her face. If this knight didn't recognise the look Andreia was sending him he was either blind or stupid to carry on. Or both. Andreia guessed both when she saw George open his mouth to talk again.

"She is only here to watch me train anyway. That is why she punched Steve the other day, because she didn't want him. She wants me."

"What planet are you on?" Andreia asked. "You have obviously had one to many blows to the head during training if you think the looks I am sending you is full of lust. You need some sense knocked into you. Would you like me to knock some into you. I assure you I would be most happy to do so."

Arthur laughed and put his hands on George's shoulders. "Come on mate, trust me you are safer out there than here with Andreia if you continue to talk to her like that."

When Arthur walked away with his knight, Merlin looked at Andreia and had the biggest smile on his face. "I love you."

"Of course you do. Everyone does. Not that I blame them." she answered, laughing along with Merlin when he started to laugh.

* * *

Merlin and Andreia sat there watching the knights train for a while before Andreia snapped. "If that George doesn't stop trying to get my attention I will personally wear his balls for earrings."

Merlin laughed at his friend but came to an abrupt stop when Arthur caught Merlin's eye.

Arthur had gotten hot whilst training and removed his top and made his way over to them both and splashed his face with the cold water in the full barrel near the bench Merlin and Andreia were sat on. Merlin stood up. "That's it I can't take it no more." Merlin blurted out and hurried away from the training ground.

Arthur looked at Andreia as she stood up. "What have you done to him Andreia?"

"Me? Are you blind as well as stupid?" she asked and hurried after Merlin leaving a bewildered Arthur behind.

"Merlin, Merlin wait. Don't make me run in this dress!"

Merlin stopped and waited for Andreia to catch up. "You do know that Arthur is now going to ask you when he gets the chance as to why you just blurted that out and hurried away."

"If he wasn't stupid then he would need to ask why as he would know."

"Arthur can not read minds Merlin."

"Neither can you or anyone else and they know, even Ygraine knows that I like Arthur and I don't spend everyday with her like I do Arthur."

"Well women have a better way of spotting these kind of things than men do."

Merlin just huffed and walked back into the castle.

* * *

Merlin was sat in Arthur's chambers at the table eating his dinner, squirming in his seat as the blond prince who was sat across from him was eating his food. Merlin knew that Arthur probably didn't even know what what he was doing but damn! Does he have to hum at every bite he took and moan every now and then when he swallowed, much more of this and- oh no- it was too late. Merlin squirmed even more when he felt himself go hard.

"Do you want to explain what that was about yesterday on the training ground?" Arthur asked.

"Not really."

"You know I will keep asking don't you."

"Yes. But I have more patience than you so I know who will give up first."

Arthur sighed. "I am doing more training today. I was hoping you will join in instead of sitting watching."

"Why is it so important to you."

"Because I worry Merlin. Whenever we are out on patrol or anything and something happens I am constantly worrying about you because you can not fight with a sword."

"I use my magic like I have always done."

"But I didn't know that, plus it will put my mind at ease."

"Okay I will come and train if it means that much to you."

Arthur stood up. "Come on then."

"Um, not yet. I want to finish my dinner."

"It's probably gone cold Merlin."

"It hasn't." Merlin argued back. His food had gone cold but he couldn't stand up from the table and let Arthur see that he was hard. If he was older and they were together then yes but not now. Merlin looked up. "I promise Arthur I will be on the training ground in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay. If not I am coming to find you Merlin."

Merlin smiled and waited until the chamber doors were shut behind the Prince before he let out a breath and looked down at himself. _I can't put up with this much longer!_ He thought.

* * *

Fifteen year old Merlin knocked frantically on Andreia's chamber doors. Even though Andreia shouted she was coming Merlin still continued to knock. "Seriously Merlin where's the fire?"

"I'm sorry. I am sixteen in five days I will still love him."

"Love?"

"Yes Andreia. You know I have always loved him. What is your plan?"

"Come on in and I will explain it all."

* * *

It was two days later and Arthur was looking for Merlin. "Are you alright Arthur?"

Arthur looked at Leon. "I am looking for Merlin but can't find him anywhere. I don't suppose you have seen him?"

"He is with Jasper."

"Your brother?"

"Yes." Jasper was Leon's younger brother who had not long turned seventeen. Leon and Jasper had been told of Andreia's plan and both agreed to help in any way that they could. Leon was only sorry he wouldn't be there to see Arthur's face. "They are on the training ground, Jasper is eager to become a knight and Merlin offered to help in any way he could, mind you he would do."

"Why?"

"Well...no reason."

"Why Leon?"

"It's just. They have seemed close lately."

"Close. How?"

"Friends."

Arthur nodded and made his excuses to quickly leave. Leon may think they were friends but Arthur didn't believe it until he saw them. He wanted to believe they were just friends, really hoping that's all they were.

* * *

Arthur walked onto the training field and sighed with relief. Merlin and Jasper were just friends.

"Come on then Merlin. You ready?"

"Yep."

"Okay then. Right. Left. Down. Block. Left. Head." Jasper was saying as he slowly swung his sword, Merlin blocking every hit.

"Great Merlin now faster. Right, left, down, block, left, head. That's great Merlin."

Arthur frowned when he saw Merlin blush at the compliment.

Jasper swung his leg out and swept Merlin off his feet and dropped and straddled him. "I saw you blush. You lost your concentration then. It may only have been for a split second but it was enough time for me to act. If this was war you would be dead."

Merlin rolled them both over and straddled Jasper, pinning his legs down with his feet and his wrists down with his hands. "If this was war I would still be fighting as I scarcely believe that an enemy would make me blush." Merlin cleared his throat. "Arthur is watching."

"I know." Jasper moved up and gave Merlin a quick kiss on the lips.

"Oi!"

Merlin and Jasper stood up and linked their hands as Arthur stormed over to them. "Merlin come with me."

"Why?"

"Because I said." was all Arthur gave as his answer as he closed his hand around Merlin's wrist and dragged him away from Jasper.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the next day when Merlin walked into the throne room and bowed to Uther and Ygraine before addressing Arthur. "You wanted me Arthur?"

"Always." Arthur murmured and then cleared his throat when he saw the looks his parents gave him as they heard Arthur's answer.

"Yes Merlin. The reason I was upset yesterday and dragged you away from Jasper is because I don't get why you will train with Jasper and not me."

"It's different with him."

"Different how?"

"Well how he acts with me. You have to act a certain way with being Prince. He doesn't."

"Merlin is right son."

"Whose side are you on father?"

"My own, but Merlin is right. Because this Jasper hasn't got to put up an act he can be himself more which is better for Merlin."

"You wanted me training and learning Arthur and as Jasper is training to become a knight we can learn from each other."

Arthur turned away from Merlin and pouted, but soon dropped the pout when he noticed his mother looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Arthur can I go now. Jasper is outside the doors waiting for me so we can train."

"You go and have a good day Merlin." Ygraine said, smiling when Merlin bowed to all three royals and hurried from the throne room.

Together, Arthur, Ygraine and Uther watched as Jasper smiled when he saw Merlin heading towards him, putting his arm around Merlin who in turn put his arm around Jasper, allowing the knight to kiss him on the cheek.

"He will never be a knight."

"Come now Arthur. Do not let your jealousy let you overlook a good knight when you see one." Uther said.

"I am not jealous."

"Arthur if this is not jealousy you are showing then I will happily spend the rest of the day in one of your mothers dresses."

"Oh dear. I hope it is jealousy you are showing Arthur. Otherwise one of my dresses will be ruined."

"I know what I am and feel and jealous is not one of them." Arthur said before leaving his parents alone in the throne room.

* * *

Merlin was now sixteen and today was the day he was to tell Arthur. But they needed something to happen for Arthur to witness so he could question Merlin and Jasper had the perfect idea. After letting his brother Leon in on it and telling him what to tell Arthur, he dragged Merlin to his room. "Sit down Merlin."

"What's this plan of yours then Jasper?"

Jasper grinned and uncovered the large jar that was sat on his table. Merlin looked at them with a frown on his face before looking at Jasper who was smirking. "Pickled eggs?"

"Yes Merlin. Do you like pickled eggs?"

"No."

"Does Arthur know that?"

"Yes he tried to get me to try one once as he loves them but I said no. Why?"

"Because this is what we are going to do..."

* * *

Arthur walked on to the training ground and looked around sighing when he couldn't find Merlin. He wanted Merlin away from Jasper. Surely they were not that serious. He hoped they were not that serious. Arthur saw Leon talking to Andreia who was laughing. "Leon."

"Arthur we are talking."

"I don't care. Leon have you seen Jasper?"

"Yeah he was heading to his chambers last time I saw him with Merlin. Why?"

"I need to stop them before they do anything." he said and walked away.

Andreia smiled at Leon who quietly laughed as she picked up her dress and hurried after Arthur. "Why can't you leave them be?"

"Merlin is getting older each week. They can't go out. By the time Merlin is his proper age again he will be seven years older than Jasper."

"But if they like each other then age doesn't matter."

"Andreia?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"I don't think so. The only way you will get me to shut up is if you admit it Arthur and you know that."

"Fine."

"Fine what?"

Arthur stopped and looked at Andreia. "I love him. I love Merlin."

Arthur smiled when Andreia did but that smile was soon wiped from his face when a hand made contact with the back of his head. "Ow!"

"About time you admitted it. Merlin is sixteen now so what are you going to do?"

"Umm."

Andreia huffed. "You are going to tell him and ask him out stupid."

Arthur and Andreia approached Jasper's chambers and Arthur was going to open the door when voices inside stopped him.

* * *

"I don't think so Jasper. I am not putting that in my mouth."

"But you agreed to."

"It's too big Jasper."

"Come on Merlin you said you would."

* * *

Arthur frowned. "Merlin agreed to do this at only sixteen?" he whispered.

"He only looks sixteen, he is the twenty four year old Merlin we all know and love up here." Andreia whispered back pointing to her head.

* * *

"What if I don't like it?"

"Trust me Merlin. You will."

"You are just saying that because you do."

"Just put it in your mouth and then when you can, swallow. If you don't like the taste you can spit it out."

Merlin was about to answer but Arthur's shout and him barging into the room made him jump. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Merlin and Jasper asked in unison.

Andreia looked around and saw what Jasper was holding and couldn't help but laugh. "You was trying to get Merlin to eat a pickled egg?"

Jasper frowned. "Yeah why?"

"Well what it sounded like to me and Arthur was-"

"Enough Andreia. Please can you take Jasper. I want to talk to Merlin alone."

Andreia nodded and took Jasper's wrist and led him from the room.

"What do you want to talk about Arthur?"

"Do you like Jasper?"

"I do."

Merlin looked at Arthur and frowned when he saw him sigh, looking defeated. "Then I hope you will both be happy." Arthur turned and headed for the door but Merlin's next words stopped him.

"Only as a friend though Arthur."

Arthur stopped and turned back to face Merlin. "Friends do not kiss and hold hands and-"

"Jasper has been helping me Arthur. I needed some help and I asked him and he was happy to do so."

"Merlin you have me."

"I know I do."

"Then you know if you need help that you can come to me."

"I couldn't come to you about this Arthur."

Arthur walked forwards and stopped when he was only inches away. "Yes you could Merlin. I have told you time and time again you can come to me no matter what it is. Why did you need Jasper's help. What could he help you with that I couldn't."

"I have fallen for someone Arthur."

Arthur felt his heart break at those words.

"I have never seen him look at me like that and I was told to get someone to notice you then try and make them jealous, if they respond then you know that they like you."

"So Jasper is just a friend who was helping you make someone jealous."

"Yes Arthur."

"Who is it that you like Merlin?"

Merlin took a deep breath and leaned up, gently pressing his lips against those of the Princes. "You Arthur."

When all Arthur did was stand there Merlin sighed and stepped to the side and headed for the door. He knew it was too good to be true. Arthur now knew how he felt, and he didn't respond. What was he going to do now?

Merlin gasped when he felt fingers enclose around his wrist. "Merlin."

"How long Merlin?"

"Since before all of this happened to me." he answered, still not turning to look at Arthur.

"Merlin look at me please?"

Slowly Merlin started to turn but kept his head down, not wanting to look up in case he saw rejection in the blonds eyes but had no choice when he felt a finger under his chin and felt his head being raised slightly. "Merlin why didn't you say anything before now?"

"Because I was scared."

"Of what?"

"Rejection."

"Rejec- Merlin look at you. How could I ever reject you?"

"You like me?"

"Like you? Merlin I love you. I have done since before all of this happened to you."

"So you love me and I love you?"

"Yes Merlin."

"Where do we go from here?"

Arthur smiled and cupped Merlin's face. "Until you are eighteen Merlin. Just kissing." Arthur whispered before capturing the sorcerer's lips with his in a fierce kiss that left them both breathless as they rested their foreheads together.

"Well it is about time."

Arthur and Merlin pulled apart to see Andreia standing in the doorway with a smile on her face. "Andreia I said I wanted to talk with Merlin in private."

"I know you did. But I also knew how it would end up and I couldn't pass up on seeing this Merthur moment."

"What moment?" Arthur frowned, still holding on to Merlin who had his head resting on Arthur's shoulder.

"A Merthur moment. It is your names put together is it not."

"Well yes."

"Well then. It's about time you admitted your feelings for each other. Goodness knows you have both been getting on my nerves with not telling each other."

Merlin just laughed at his best friend and buried his face in Arthur's neck.


	12. Chapter 12

Later that day when Arthur had attended a meeting with his father and the rest of the counsel, Merlin went running to the training ground, heading straight to Jasper who had his back to him. Merlin ran up to him and jumped on his back.

Jasper turned his head slightly and laughed when he saw Merlin beaming at him. "Three guesses what put that smile on your face."

"I finally have my man and it is thanks to you and Andreia. That reminds me I have to give her something to thank her for being there for me and helping me from day one."

"What are you going to get her?"

"I am going to give her something she has always wanted."

"What's that then?"

"A magical mark. I just came to say thank you and that if ever there is something I can do for you I am always here."

"I know Merlin. And thank you."

"No Jasper. Thank you." Merlin quickly hugged him and ran back towards the castle to wait for Arthur to finish his counsel meeting.

* * *

Merlin decided to go and see Andreia now and thank her for all she had done. He knocked on her chamber doors and waited until she called 'enter' before entering. "Merlin. What are you doing here? I thought you would be glued to Arthur."

Merlin laughed. "He is in a counsel meeting at the minute. I just went and thanked Jasper but for you I want to give you something for always being there for me and helping me."

"Merlin you don't have to give me anything."

"I know that but I want to. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then sit still."

Andreia sat still at the table and Merlin moved her red, shoulder length hair out of the way and smiled at the patch of skin behind her left ear. "Are you ready?"

"I am."

Merlin's eyes turned gold as he started to chant under his breath and Andreia tried to stay still as she felt a tickle on her neck, she felt her neck go warm before going cool.

"Done."

Andreia placed her hand on her neck and looked up at Merlin. "What have you done?"

"Come and see."Merlin led his best friend over to the stand up mirror and held a smaller one in his hands so Andreia was able to see behind her left ear. "I gave you a magical mark. That will always be there unless you asked for it to be removed."

"Removed? Why would I want you to do that. Oh wow!" she exclaimed when she finally saw her magical mark. "A treble clef." she spun around and hugged Merlin. "Thank you so much."

Merlin laughed hugged her back. "It is the least I can do for you. You have done so much for me."

"All I have done is be your friend Merlin."

"And for that I will be forever grateful."

* * *

"You want to what? No Merlin."

"Please Arthur." Merlin asked as he moved forwards and slipped his arms around the Prince. "I was your servant before this happened to me."

"I don't care Merlin. I don't want you as my servant."

Looking hurt Merlin pulled back. "You're sacking me."

Arthur saw the hurt in Merlin's eyes and held him close. "In a way. Yes I am because I don't want the man I love serving me."

"I don't mind that though Arthur."

"But I do Merlin."

"Well serving is all I know. Wouldn't you rather have me serving you than some knight?"

"Merlin for your reward for saving my life my father will most likely make you court sorcerer. Why didn't you tell me you had magic?"

"I was scared of how you would take it. You are one of my best friends Arthur I didn't want to lose you."

"You never will Merlin."

* * *

At the age of seventeen Merlin was getting frustrated. When Arthur said only kissing until he was eighteen he wasn't kidding. They would hold and kiss but whenever Merlin straddled Arthur and pushed for more Arthur would stop them both.

Merlin, despite what Arthur had said the week before went back to being Arthur's servant as Uther told Arthur and Merlin that he wouldn't be making him court sorcerer for his reward. Arthur argued against his father and was surprised when his mother backed his father up on it.

Merlin had talked to Andreia and loving what she had planned, Merlin put the first of his plans into action that night when Arthur had gone to bed.

Merlin had turned the sheets down for him and blew out all the candles except the one by his bed. Arthur undressed behind the screen and emerged in just his breeches. "Are you sleeping in the antechamber?"

"No. Because it will be hard not to just walk in here and join you. I will be in my chambers. I will leave you this though." Merlin took a stone from his pocket and whispered an incantation before placing it near the lit candle. "If you need me in the night just hold the stone and say my name and I will be with you."

"Really?"

"Really. Now do I get a good night kiss?"

"Stupid question." Arthur murmured before pulling Merlin into his arms and kissed him full on the mouth, slowly coaxing the sorcerers mouth open with his tongue.

Merlin opened his mouth and thrust his tongue into Arthur's mouth. His arms went around the Princes neck as he pulled Arthur closer to him. His fingers burying themselves in those golden locks.

Arthur moaned and held Merlin tight and got caught up when Merlin started to rub himself against Arthur who was hardening at just the feel of Merlin. "No. Merlin we can't. You are still only seventeen."

Merlin sighed and nodded. Arthur reacted just how Andreia said he would. "Okay Arthur. You are right." Merlin cupped Arthur's face and placed a long, gentle kiss on his lips. Doing this, Merlin opened his eyes and saw Arthur had his closed. Merlin grinned to himself and closed his eyes, but not before they flashed gold. Merlin pulled back and smiled. "Good night Arthur."

"Good night Merlin." Arthur replied, a little breathless.

* * *

Arthur tossed and turned in his sleep, moaning as he fisted the sheets that covered him.

_Arthur looked down to see a dark haired man running his hands up the Princes thighs as he lowered his lips to the blonds cock. Taking him in his mouth as much as he could before drawing back and pulling away making Arthur moan. The dark haired man placed kisses on the tip of Arthur's cock, darting his tongue out to lick away the precum that was gathered there. "Gods you taste good Arthur." the man said huskily as he moved his head further down to take one of Arthur's balls into his mouth. One of his hands going around Arthur's cock and started to pump it as his mouth did wicked things to his balls._

_"Oh fuck! Who are you?"_

_"You will find out soon enough." the man whispered as he took Arthur in his mouth, his head bobbing up and down as he sucked Arthur off. He moved his hands up and took Arthur's nipples with his finger and thumb and twisted._

_Arthur cried out as he bucked up and came spilling all into the waiting mouth. The dark haired man drank it all and sat back on his knees, his face hidden in the darkness. "Arthur, Arthur, Arthur..."_

"Arthur!" Arthur opened his eyes and saw Merlin looking down at him with a smile on his face. "Good dream?"

"What do you mean?"

Merlin looked down and Arthur propped himself up on his elbows and looked down to find his sheet covered in his own cum.

"It's your fault."

"Mine? How do you work that one out?"

"That kiss you left with me last night. It was playing on my mind before I went to sleep."

Merlin smiled and with his eyes flashing gold, Arthur was all clean. "I will just go and get your breakfast."

"Merlin?"

Merlin stopped when he reached the door and turned and watched as Arthur got out of bed and made his way over. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Merlin smiled and gave Arthur and quick, but passionate kiss. "Good morning Arthur."

Arthur smirked and watched Merlin leave to get his breakfast.

* * *

Merlin was on his way back from getting Arthur's breakfast when he passed Morgana who was stood outside Andreia's chamber doors, talking and laughing with Andreia. "Merlin." they said in unison.

Merlin stopped and turned around to face the two women. "Yes?"

"Did your spell work?"

"How he was moaning in his sleep and fisting the sheets. I thought it would be best to wait until he exploded before waking him. I don't mind. Now he knows I have magic I just clean the sheets that way. Your plan is starting to work Andreia."

"Of course it is. As I knew it would."

"Well I better get going, Arthur wouldn't want a cold breakfast."

"I bet he wouldn't mind it going cold if he had his hands full of you."

"Well he says no action until I am eighteen."

"What I have planned for you to do to him Merlin he will be fucking you the second you turn eighteen."

"It makes me wonder what Arthur ever did to you Andreia."

"To deserve such great friendship and help?"

"You call it that but I bet he calls it something different."

"Only behind my back he does. He knows better than to say it to my face."

Merlin just laughed and shook his head at his best friend before walking away, leaving the two women to talk again.


	13. Chapter 13

Merlin walked into Arthur's chambers and saw the Prince sat at the table. He walked over and placed the breakfast tray in front of him and yelped when an arm encircled his waist, pulling him down onto the blonds lap. "Arthur!"

Arthur hummed as he buried his face into Merlin's neck. "Mmm?"

Merlin squirmed and laughed. "Arthur that tickles."

Arthur just hummed in delight and held onto Merlin tighter as he licked and nipped Merlin's neck. "Arthur your breakfast will get cold."

"So?"

"Arthur. Don't start something if you are not going to finish it." Merlin warned, rubbing against Arthur so his arse rubbed along with Arthur's erection. The blond groaned and pulled his face away. "Tease."

"Me a tease? You started it." Merlin turned and gave Arthur a quick kiss and left Arthur to eat his breakfast. Remembering what Andreia was telling him, Merlin made sure to stretch more than usual when making Arthur's bed as the blond would be watching.

And Arthur was. He was that busy watching Merlin he actually missed his mouth a few times. Merlin had stripped Arthur's bed, chucking the sheets on the floor as he picked up the clean sheets and made the bed. Merlin stood up straight and reached up tidying the hangings on Arthur's bed and Arthur sat and watched open mouthed as Merlin's top rode up, showing his pale torso. Arthur's eyes followed the line of dark hair until it disappeared under the waistband of Merlin's breeches. "Arthur?"

Arthur looked up and cleared his throat. Merlin had caught him staring. "Now who is teasing?" Arthur asked as he stood up.

"I am not teasing Arthur I am making your bed." Merlin said, his voice getting quieter as Arthur got closer and closer to him. "Roll on four days when you turn eighteen Merlin so I can strip you down where you stand."

"It is your own fault you are suffering." Merlin said, placing his hand on Arthur's clothed erection. "It was you who wanted to wait until I am eighteen. You have only yourself to blame." he finished, squeezing Arthur.

Arthur slapped his hand over Merlin's and moved it away from his cock. "Stop that!"

"Why? You regretting your decision?" Merlin replied with a smirk.

Arthur growled and let go of Merlin's hand. Qickly washing and getting dressed, mumbling all the while until he left the chambers, Merlin laughing quietly.

* * *

"The ball starts this evening Merlin. As Arthur's manservant what do you do before he leaves his chambers for the ball?" Andreia asked.

Merlin narrowed his eyes, darting them back and forth from Andreia and Morgana who were watching him closely with smiles on their faces. The kind of smile Merlin was weary of. "Why?"

"Just answer Andreia's question Merlin."

Merlin sighed. "Arthur will have his bath this afternoon and he will dress and do some documents and I will leave his clothes out he is to wear for the ball and then do my chores before getting ready and going back to Arthur's chambers and follow him as he goes to the great hall for the ball."

"What does Arthur do if you don't turn up Merlin?"

"He comes looking for me." Merlin answered, not liking the identical smirks that appeared on Andreia and Morgana's faces. Andreia leaned forwards. "This is what you are to do Merlin..."

* * *

After Merlin had got everything ready for Arthur he left him with a kiss and that he will see him soon. Merlin did all of his chores by magic so he had plenty of time to think on how he was going to put Andreia's and Morgana's plan into action.

Merlin looked out of the window and saw that the sun was starting to set, he smiled as he stripped down to nothing and stepped into his bath. Merlin washed himself down and washed his hair before leaning back slightly and closing his eyes to relax. All he had to do now was wait for Arthur. Merlin gave his cock slow strokes, making sure he was hard for when Arthur burst in wondering where he was.

* * *

Arthur was ready for the ball which was held to celebrate twenty five years of marriage of his parents. Arthur looked out of his window and saw that the sun had set. Where was Merlin? Arthur opened the chamber door and looked both ways, not seeing Merlin, Arthur closed the door behind him and went in search for his lover.

Arthur walked into Merlin's chambers and stopped at the sight in front of him. Merlin was laying back in his bath, eyes closed as he cupped the water in his hands and brought it up, opening his hands and letting the water run down his chest.

"Merlin?" Arthur choked out.

Merlin opened his eyes and saw Arthur stood there, his mouth slightly open at the sight of him in the bath. "Arthur?" Merlin looked behind him and out of the window and then back at the blond in front of him. "Oh god I am late aren't I? That is why you have come to look for me." Merlin stood up in the bath and smiled when he saw Arthur's eyes drop. He stepped out of his bath and dried quickly in front of Arthur and started to get dressed.

"Um... that can't be comfortable."

Merlin looked to where Arthur was and saw his cock was still hard. "No it isn't but I haven't got time to give myself release now. To say no sex until I am eighteen you sure do make it hard for yourself, standing watching instead of waiting outside."

"Do you want me to?"

"No I'm dressed now." Merlin walked forwards and took Arthur's hand. "Don't just stand there otherwise you will be even more late than you are already." Merlin said as he led Arthur out of his chambers.

* * *

Arthur walked into the throne room with Merlin behind him and looked around at how the great hall was decorated with flowers and candles, music playing and the top table covered with food as well as the four tables that sat in front of the top one.

Ygraine walked over to her son and Merlin when they entered. "Merlin I have set an extra seat next to Arthur for you."

"Thank you very much. You didn't have to. I have no place at the top table."

"You do if I say you do. Anyway. It is only right."

"What makes you say that mother?"

"I have been having a long talk with Andreia."

"Have you now."

"Yes and I am happy that you have finally admitted your feelings Arthur."

Arthur smiled and put his arm around Merlin's waist making both the brunet and his mother smile.

* * *

The feast had started off well with Merlin eating with his right hand as his left hand was on Arthur's thigh, squeezing lightly, smiling as whenever his hand got higher, closer to his cock, Arthur would take hold of Merlin's hand and make sure they rested on the table. Arthur looked sideways at Merlin and found him smirking at someone, following his gaze he saw Andreia and Morgana sat next to each other laughing.

"Arthur?"

"Yes Merlin?"

"Are you alright with this?"

"What?"

"Holding hands. People are looking."

Arthur let go of Merlin's hand. "Lets give them something to look at then." he said as he cupped Merlin's chin with his right hand and moved forwards, kissing him slowly before pulling back.

* * *

When the feast was over and the tables had cleared, Uther had led Ygraine onto the dance floor for the first dance. After a few spins Arthur turned to Merlin. "Will you dance with me?"

Merlin smiled. "I will."

Arthur took Merlin's hand and kissed it as he led him onto the dance floor.

Leon walked over to Morgana and Andreia and took Morgana's had with a smile which she returned before allowing Leon to lead her onto the dance floor.

Andreia was only on her own for a few seconds before Knight George walked up to her. "No." she said as he opened his mouth.

"I didn't say anything." he said.

"You didn't have to. I know what you was going to ask so I will save you wasting your breath. The answer is no."

* * *

Arthur held Merlin close, their eyes not leaving the others as they danced in circles. "I can't wait until I am eighteen Arthur. Just two more days."

"Enjoy your last two nights in your bed Merlin for when you turn eighteen you will be sharing mine."

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur as the dance came to a stop. Merlin waited until Uther and Ygraine sat on their throne before walking over to them both. "Congratulations to you both on twenty five years of marriage. May I be permitted to give you both your gift?"

"Of course Merlin. And thank you."

Merlin held both hands out with his fingers and thumbs pointed up. "Can you please place your crowns above my hands?"

Uther and Ygraine did as Merlin asked and watched closely along with everyone else as the crowns spun in the air above Merlin's hands as Merlin began to chant, his eyes glowing gold. The crowns stopped spinning. "You now need to take each others crowns and place them on each others head. "

Ygraine took Uther's and placed it on her husbands head and Uther took Ygraine's jeweled crown and placed among her blonde hair. The King and Queen were surrounded by a golden glow and Merlin smiled as the glow disappeared. "What have you done to my parents Merlin?"

"I gave them their gift from me Arthur."

"Which was?"

"I have bound their souls for all eternity."

Ygraine gasped and hugged Merlin tightly before kissing her husband.

Arthur turned Merlin to face him. "I love you."

"I love you too Arthur."


	14. Chapter 14

As the ball went on Arthur found himself talking to Gwaine and Percival as Merlin was talking and laughing with Andreia and Morgana. "Are you ready for Arthur's next image Merlin?"

"I am Andreia." Merlin focused his attention on Arthur and started to chant under his breath.

Across the way in front of Percival and Gwaine, Arthur closed his eyes tight and shook his head. "Are you alright Arthur?" Percival asked, his hand on Arthur's arm to hold him up right.

"I'm fine...I think." Arthur closed his eyes and the dream he had the night before appeared before him.

_The man with his face still hidden by the darkness moved up and took Arthur's cock that had hardened in his hands and started to pump it before lining it up with his entrance and sinking down. Arthur gripped the man's hips and thrust up as the man slammed down and began to bounce up and down, his hands on Arthur's stomach to balance himself as he started to bounce more vigorously._

_When Arthur threw his head back and closed his eyes he felt lips up his as the man above him stopped bouncing up and down. Arthur opened his eyes and found himself staring into the blue eyes of Merlin._

"Merlin!"

Percival and Gwaine frowned and looked at Arthur. "What about Merlin?" they asked.

Arthur looked across at Merlin and saw him smiling at him as Morgana and Andreia were laughing at the look on Arthur's face as he stormed over to them all.

"You!" he snapped when he reached Merlin.

"What about me?"

"You put a spell on me which made me have that dream and that vision just now. It was all you Merlin."

"Well..."

Arthur pointed at Morgana. "You. Are getting too much like her." he finished, pointing at Andreia. "And you." he snapped, looking and pointing at his boyfriend. "Are hanging around and learning and listening to her too much." now pointing at Andreia.

Andreia smiled. "Well he has has to learn from someone."

"Why does he? Why can't he just do what he wants?"

"I wanted to tease you and wind you up for making me wait until I am eighteen so I went to Andreia and Morgana for help."

"Merlin I think it is only proper that we wait until you are eighteen. If you felt this way why didn't you talk to me about it?"

"Because this way was more fun."

Arthur scoffed and turned to leave but Merlin grabbed his arm. "Please Arthur. Dance with me?"

"No."

Merlin sighed and let go of Arthur and let him walk away.

"Merlin do you want to dance with Arthur?" Andreia asked.

"Yes."

"Then go and dance with Jasper. Trust me."

Merlin smiled and walked over to Jasper. "Are you alright Merlin?"

"Not really I was teasing Arthur and he has gone off on one and refused to dance with me when I asked. Would you like to dance?"

"Of course." Jasper took Merlin's hand and led him onto the dance floor. "Do you trust me Merlin?"

"I do."

Jasper smiled and wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist so the sorcerers body was flush against his. They had just started to sway when Jasper was pulled from Merlin. "I'm cutting in." Arthur snapped at Jasper who bowed his head to Arthur and smiled at Merlin before walking away.

"Arthur you said you didn't want to dance."

"I don't."

"But you are only so doing now because someone who wasn't you wanted to dance with me. You know what? Don't bother." Merlin stepped out of Arthur's hold and walked towards the doors and went outside on the balcony and smiled when he saw Ygraine stood there. "Want to tell me about it Merlin?"

* * *

Merlin had just finished telling Ygraine when Arthur walked outside. Ygraine looked at Arthur and shook her head. "You are too much like your father with jealousy and possessiveness." she said as she smiled at Merlin and walked back inside.

A new song started up inside and Arthur held his hand out to Merlin. "Dance with me? Please?" Arthur added when Merlin just stood there.

Merlin moved forwards and into Arthur's hold, sighing happily as he rested his head on the blonds shoulder as they began to sway from side to side. Arthur placing kisses on the side of Merlin's head every now and then.

* * *

It was two days later and Merlin and Arthur were stood facing each other in Arthur's chambers. "It's gone midnight Merlin."

"It has."

"You are now eighteen."

"I am."

"Finally." Arthur said as he quickly stripped himself and Merlin. Seeing Merlin in all his naked glory and knowing he can now touch, reached and took Merlin's cock in his hand, stroking it slowly. "Arthur please."

"On the bed Merlin. Flat on your front."

Merlin quickly complied and waited for Arthur who climbed on the bed and positioned himself behind Merlin.

Merlin looked over his shoulder and smiled. Arthur smiled back and parted his lover's cheeks and moved his face downwards. Arthur stuck his tongue out and licked from Merlin's balls and upwards, slowly past Merlin's hole, delving his tongue inside before pulling back. Arthur smiled at the sight of Merlin gripping the sheets tightly and entered Merlin with his tongue again, he moved his right hand and let his finger join his tongue as he continued to make Merlin moan in pleasure. "Oh fuck Arthur!"

Arthur fucked Merlin with his tongue and finger for while before removing them both and lifting Merlin up on to his hands and knees. Arthur got closer to Merlin, held his cock in his hand and gave it a few strokes before pushing forward. Fully sheathing himself inside of the brunet. "Oh yes Arthur."

"Gods Merlin you are tight." Arthur moaned and gave his lover a few moments to adjust and then started to move, he placed his hands on Merlin's hips and pulled out until the tip of his cock was still inside of the man in front of him before thrusting forwards, hard, making Merlin cry out, "oh yes Arthur."

Arthur started to get faster, bringing Merlin to him as he thrust forwards making him hit Merlin's spot. "Arthur, Arthur stop."

Arthur stopped straight away. "Are you alright? I am not hurting you am I?"

Merlin smiled when he heard the concern in his Princes voice. "I'm fine. It's just that I want to face you when I cum." Arthur pulled out of Merlin and turned him over, laying him on his back, Arthur stared into Merlin's eyes, he leaned down and kissed him. "I love you Merlin."

"And I love you Arthur. So much."

Arthur took Merlin's legs and wrapped them around his waist as he entered the brunet again. The blond placed his hands either side of Merlin's head and started to pound into the sorcerer who was chanting, "ah, ah, ah," with every thrust Arthur made. The blond dropped to his elbows and kissed Merlin, slowing down with his movements.

Merlin took advantage of that and turned them both over so he was now straddling Arthur. He placed his hands on the blonds taut stomach and started to bounce up and down, head thrown back, his cock slapping against Arthur as he bounced. Arthur took Merlin's cock in hand and started to pump it furiously. "Oh Arthur I'm cumming."

"Me too Merlin. Cum with me baby. " Arthur thrust up into Merlin and came, emptying his self inside of the brunet as Merlin came, spilling all onto Arthur's stomach.

Merlin dropped forwards and landed on Arthur who wrapped his arms around Merlin as they both got their breaths back.

"Wow Merlin."

"Thank you Arthur."

"For what?"

"Everything." Merlin sighed as he quickly fell asleep in Arthur's arms, a smile on his face with Arthur soon following.

* * *

Merlin woke up next morning and sighed happily when he felt Arthur's arms around him. He moved a little and stopped when he felt Arthur's cock pressing into him. Merlin smiled and pushed back against Arthur and began to frot against him.

"Don't think I won't turn you and pin you down and fuck you raw if you keep doing that."

Merlin paused. "So if I keep moving against you, you will pin me down and fuck me raw?"

"Yes Merlin."

Merlin smiled and began to roughly ground his arse against Arthur's cock. "Right that's it I warned you." Arthur said as he turned Merlin flat on his back and pinned him with his hands on his wrists, laughing along with the brunet.


	15. Chapter 15

Over the next few weeks Merlin and Arthur were never apart. From that night when Merlin turned eighteen. Every night and morning they had sex, one would often pull the other into an alcove for a quick fumble. Merlin now lived with Arthur in his chambers. He was actually surprised when he saw servants carrying his things. He followed the line of servants and ended up in Arthur's chambers with the Prince telling them where Merlin's things were to go. When he asked Arthur what was happening the blond told him he was to be living with him from now on. Not caring that there were servants around them, Merlin jumped into Arthur's arms who caught him, laughing as Merlin planted kisses on his face.

"Merlin!" Merlin who was walking up the stone steps in the courtyard stopped and turned and saw Gwaine hurrying up to him. "What's up Gwaine?"

"How old are you now?"

"Twenty one Gwaine."

"That's right. And you know what that means don't you?"

"I have a feeling you are going to tell me."

"Drinking time to celebrate you being twenty one."

"I am not good at holding my drink Gwaine. You know that."

"I do. Which is why we will only have a couple at the most."

Merlin sighed and followed a smiling Gwaine to the tavern. Hoping he wasn't going to regret going with him.

* * *

Merlin sat down whilst Gwaine got the drinks in. "Do you have anything stronger than mead?"

The barman laughed. "I have been waiting for you to ask that Gwaine. Yes I have."

"Can you fill one goblet up on three quarters of mead and finish it off with the strong stuff?"

"Of course I can." The barman did what Gwaine asked and Gwaine picked up the goblet with the stronger stuff in, in his left hand and walked over to where Merlin was sat, drinking from the goblet in his right hand. "Here you are Merlin."

"Thank you Gwaine." he said, talking the goblet from his friend and taking a long drink from it.

"You don't have to be anywhere for a bit doing things for Arthur do you?"

"Oh no. He is in counsel meetings all day. I won't see him until he comes to bed tonight."

"We'll keep each other company then Merlin. Percival is not back from patrol until after sundown."

* * *

Even though Merlin said he would only stay for a couple of drinks, he didn't. That promise went after Merlin downed his first two drinks. And it was after sundown that Gwaine fell out of the tavern door, Merlin following, falling over his friend who he didn't see and landed flat on his front, giggling along with Gwaine.

A man who was closing up his market stand walked over and helped Merlin up. "What are you doing down there?"

"G-g- getting up." Merlin said as he wobbly stood with the help of the man, stumbling and decided to hug the wall when the man let go and helped Gwaine up.

After the man had helped them both stand he walked away and left them to it.

"Say Merlin. Can't you whatchamacallit?"

"Is th-that even a word?"

"If I say so."

Merlin laughed and stumbled falling over and quickly getting up again, looking around to see if anyone but Gwaine, who was holding his middle whilst laughing at Merlin, saw him fall. "Oh Merlin mate we need to come drinking more often."

"Next time I bring Arfa." Merlin smiled. "Oh if he came he could be fucking me against a wall -hiccup- now."

"I can do that if you want it. The only hole I shove my cock into is Percival's mouth. And -hic- what a mouth he has."

"I-I-I- I drop my trouser thingies for Arfa only."

"Oh stairs!" Gwaine moaned when he saw the courtyard stone steps. "I can't walk up them like this. Percy namely." Gwaine frowned, "noam, name, norm?" the knight shook his head. "Percy always carries me up."

Merlin threw his arms around Gwaine. "We will help the other up them. Now on three. One two three."

Together they both lifted their foot and walked up a couple of steps before they lost their balance and walked backwards down them.

Gwaine stuck his arm in the air. "Again Mer!" he declared.

"Right you are handsome."

They stood there, arms around each other's waist, holding hands and standing as though they were about to dance and taking a breath they quickly ran up the steps as best they could. "Ah! We did it!"

"Did what?"

Gwaine and Merlin looked up to see Andreia stood there, left eyebrow raised, small smirk on her face with her arms folded. "And-and-and..."

"Andreia." the redhead said.

"That's it!" Merlin exclaimed, pointing at his friend. "Why are you out so late?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

Merlin and Gwaine looked at each other before turning to Andreia, nodding. "I am a vampire and only come out at night."

Gwaine frowned. "Really?" he asked.

Merlin slapped the back of his head. "No she isn't stupid." he said and then looked unsure himself as he looked at his friend. "You're not are you?"

Andreia laughed and shook her head and laughed quietly.

"Hey you didn't dance with no-one at the ball. Let me be your knight now." Gwaine suddenly said, stepping forwards and grabbing hold of Andreia.

"I promise you a dance at the next ball Gwaine." she said, trying to wrench herself free from Gwaine's arms. "You two just get to bed and try not to wake up the whole castle." she said, guiding them both back inside.

Gwaine and Merlin came to a stop when they reached a turning in the corridors. "Gwaine my friend. This is where I leave you so I can have sex with my man."

"Ah me as well Merlin. Drunken sex is fantastic."

"I will soon find that out. Off I go to wake Arfa so we can have sex." Merlin turned to the right and started to stumble down the corridor to the right as Gwaine walked on. If only they knew that Gwaine was supposed to go right and and Merlin walk straight on.

* * *

Merlin shut the chambers doors behind him as quietly as he could and smiled at the shape under the covers. After getting undressed as quickly as he could Merlin stumbled naked over to the big bed and got in, he shuffled over to the warm body and started to place kisses on the muscled shoulder. "Arfa, Arfa wake up. I am horny and want your cock in me."

* * *

Meanwhile in a chamber not to far away a naked Gwaine tumbled into bed. "Perce wake up. I want you Perce." Gwaine ran his hand down the muscled body in front of him.

Arthur suddenly woke when he felt a hand run down his front. That was not Merlin. Merlin had spiderly fingers and these fingers that were quickly making their way south were not spiderly. He quickly jumped when he felt those fingers touch his cock. "Whoah!" he exclaimed and turned around. "Gwaine!?"

"Arthur? What are you doing in mine and Percival's bed."

Arthur backed back from the knight. "Has Merlin been with you all afternoon?"

"He has. He said he was going to wake you so you could fuck him as he wants your cock. Now why are you in mine and Percival's bed?"

"You are in mine and Merlin's bed Gwaine. Not me in yours. Why on earth are you-" Arthur stopped. "Wait a minute. If you are here with me then Merlin must be..." realisation dawning on Arthur, the blond flew out of bed and quickly dressed. Gwaine fell from the bed and with a miracle did his breeches up first time. picking his top up from the floor and stumbling after the Prince as he stormed from the chambers.

* * *

"Merlin?"

"Yes Arfa." he slurred, throwing his arms around a shocked Percival. "Take me."

Arthur burst into the Knight's chambers to see Percival removing Merlin's arms from him. "I am not Arthur!"

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled.

Merlin stopped his movements and looked from the knight at the door to the one in bed with him. A frown appearing on his face. "Why are there two Arthur's?"

Arthur gaped at his lover along with Percival. "What the fuck makes you think we look alike Merlin?" Arthur asked, ignoring Gwaine who burst into a fit of giggles, sliding down the wall.

"You're both blond?"

"Is that an answer or question Merlin?"

The sorcerer seemed to sit and think for a minute before his face lit up. " Oh I know. My Arthur has a really big cock." he turned to Percival in the bed. "Do you?" he went to move his hand under the covers but Percival flew from the bed before Merlin could touch him there.

Arthur picked Merlin's breeches up from the floor and without revealing his lover's nakedness, Arthur covered him up and then threw the covers back and picked Merlin up, placing him over his shoulder. "Bed. Now." Arthur stated as he carried Merlin from the room.

"Is that my arse?" Merlin questioned, seeing Arthur's as he was being carried.


	16. Chapter 16

When Merlin woke up the next morning the first thing he did was hold his head and moan. "Where am I?"

"In the right bed this time."

Merlin frowned. Arthur sounded angry. He turned onto his back and sat up a little and saw Arthur sat at the table, his fingers drumming against the table. "Arthur?"

"Merlin."

"What's wrong with you? And what do you mean by 'the right bed this time' Arthur?"

One eyebrow raised, the Prince told his lover all what had happened last night. Merlin went red with embarrassment and actually looked sorry. "I shouldn't have let it get that far. I agreed to a couple of drinks but that's it. Did I really think Percival was you?"

Arthur just huffed and stood up and walked over to the window to stare out of it.

Merlin threw the covers off him and shivered a little when the cool air hit him, he looked down to see he was not wearing anything. As quickly as his head would allow him, Merlin got out of bed and walked over to Arthur. He stopped when his chest was inches from the blonds back and placed a small kiss on the back of Arthur's neck, wrapping his arms around him from behind, breathing in his loves scent. "Arthur I am sorry. I was drunk. You know how I am when I have a drink that is why I avoid it."

"Then why didn't you yesterday instead of going to the tavern?" Arthur asked, removing Merlin's hands from his person. "Breakfast this morning is with mother and father. Get dressed." he said and walked from the room, not seeing Merlin drop his head.

* * *

Arthur was sat at the table in the throne room with his parents and Morgana with Leon and Andreia. "How is Merlin this morning Arthur?" she asked.

"Sore head. He is just getting dressed."

The doors opened and the servants came in, laying out all of the food. Arthur looked up to thank the servant who placed his food in front of him but the words got stuck in his throat when he saw it was Merlin.

"Merlin?"

"Would you like your goblet filled?"

Arthur stood up and took hold of Merlin. "Outside now." he turned to everyone seated at the table and excused himself as he left the throne room with Merlin. "What are you doing?" Arthur asked as soon as the throne room doors were closed.

"Serving you Arthur."

"I saw that, but why?"

"You said that you was having breakfast with your parents and for me to get dressed and then left me."

"Yeah for you to follow so you can eat with us." Arthur snapped.

"Well I didn't know that. I can't read minds Arthur. You didn't say to join you, you just told me to get dressed and then left the room in a strop."

"I was not in a strop Merlin."

"Yes you were. Admit it. You are in a strop and mad with me because I got drunk and got in the wrong bed."

"It's not just that Merlin. What were you doing going out drinking with Gwaine anyway, even though you did say you would have a couple of drinks you should have known Gwaine wouldn't let you just have a couple."

"Arthur I said I was sorry. What more can I do?"

"I- I don't know anymore Merlin."

"Fine. Well I have apologised and won't be doing it again as frankly, I don't have nothing to be sorry for. Yes I got drunk and climbed into the wrong bed. You can not stand there and tell me you was innocent when drunk because I know you weren't. When you do know what you want come and find me." Merlin snapped and turned on his heel and left Arthur standing there.

* * *

It was three days later and Merlin and Arthur still were not talking. Merlin wasn't backing down and neither was Arthur. They both had three sleepless nights as they got used to sleeping in each others arms.

Merlin wouldn't back down as he knew he had apologised enough and Arthur was out of line from blaming him for something as he himself has done worse when drunk. And Arthur wouldn't back down as he still stands by what he said, he knew what Gwaine is like so why agree in the first place.

Arthur was determined he wasn't backing down first. That was until his chamber doors banged open and Percival came in carrying his husband over his shoulder.

"Percival what are you-"

"My husband here has something he wishes to confess."

"No I don't" came the muffled reply.

"If you want sex again then you will."

"Oh come on Perce, why do you always threaten me with that?"

"Because I know it always works. Now tell Arthur or not only will we not be having sex we won't be sharing the same bed."

"Fine. Just put me down."

"What is going on?" Arthur asked after watching his two knights bicker.

Gwaine sighed and looked at Arthur and told him everything from when he stopped Merlin on the steps, to how he promised just two drinks, how he knew Merlin would be drunk after those first two as he brought the drinks, asking the barman to only half fill Merlin's goblet with mead and the rest with something a lot stronger

"So Merlin never knew he was drinking something stronger than mead?"

"No."

"So he really did have no idea and was really really drunk."

"Drunker than I have ever been."

"Percival?"

"Yes Arthur?"

"If you still want a husband I suggest you stand in front of him."

"Why?"

"Because I am going to kill him." he yelled, lunging at Gwaine who hid behind his husband. "Don't hide behind me Gwaine. You have got whatever's coming to you."

"I'll deal with you later. Right now I have some grovelling to do. I suggest you practice on yours. Stay out of my sight."

When Arthur left his chambers, Gwaine looked up at his husband. "That went better than I thought."

Percival gave his husband and incredulous look. "You seriously don't think Arthur will leave it there do you?"

"He might do."

"Gwaine baby if you think that then you are seriously deluding yourself."

* * *

After searching everywhere for Merlin and not finding him, Arthur went to ask Andreia who after threatening Arthur to make it up to Merlin or else, she told him where he was.

Arthur rode from Camelot and stopped when he reached the lake and saw Merlin slumped against the tree that Merlin had carved their names into weeks before with his magic. "Merlin?"

Merlin looked up at the sound and gave Arthur a plain look before turning to face the lake once more. Arthur walked over and sat down. "Merlin I owe you one very large apology. Can I sit down?"

"Feel free."

Arthur sat down and started to pick at the grass. "These last three days have been the worst Merlin. I have never gone so long without talking to you. I miss you Merlin."

"I have always been here Arthur."

"I know and it was because of my stubbornness. Merlin I have missed you these last three nights."

"We both know whose fault that is."

Arthur sighed. "I can never say just how sorry I am Merlin, I reacted without reason and I didn't listen to you and you're right. I have done much worse whilst drunk and yet realising that you were in someones elses bed it clouded my judgement and I took it out on you. I should've understood, but more importantly I should've realised that you just made a mistake and I should have forgiven you just like I knew you would have if it was me but yet I was stupid, too afraid I would lose you and I reacted to that fear instead of talking to you and working it out together like we promised to do and I can never apologise enough and if you choose to not forgive then I will expect that but I promise you this Merlin I will earn your trust back."

Merlin just sighed and picked up a small pebble and threw it into the lake.

"Please Merlin come back to me I hate that we're apart, that your side of the bed has been cold for far too long. Please Merlin I'm truly sorry and if I need to I will beg and you know just how I hate to beg, unless it's for your cock." Arthur paused at this and smiled when Merlin laughed a little. "Come back with me Merlin. Please?"

"What made you come and tell me all of this now Arthur?"

"I have been going over this in my mind for the last couple of nights."

"Nights?"

"Yes Merlin. I just don't sleep well without you. What pushed me was Gwaine."

"Gwaine?"

Arthur sighed and told his lover all what Gwaine had confessed to him. "He got me that drunk on purpose? Oh we will have to think of something to get back at him."

Arthur smiled and stood up. Merlin said 'we.' Arthur held his hand out. "Will you come back with me then?"

"I can't."

Arthur dropped his head. "I understand." Arthur started to walk away when two words from Merlin stopped him. "I'm hurt."

Arthur hurried back over to Merlin and dropped to his knees. "Please Merlin. I never set out to hurt you. You must know that."

Merlin turned to face Arthur. "Arthur you never hurt me. I was just mad at you but that went after our first night apart. I didn't come to you as I knew I was in the right."

Arthur frowned. "I don't understand."

Merlin winced as he lifted his jacket off his legs and Arthur gasped when he saw Merlin's ripped trousers and his bloody leg. "Merlin what have you done?"

"I fell Arthur. Cut my leg on the jagged edge of a sharp rock."

"What about your magic? Can't you heal yourself with that?"

"I have tried Arthur but I am still learning from my books."

Arthur pulled on the hem of his top and started to tear it. "No don't." Merlin sighed when he heard a loud rip. "You'll ruin it."

"Don't worry. You can mend it." Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin quickly before gently lifting the injured leg and gently wrapping the material around the cut. "Home?"

Merlin smiled and held his arms out to Arthur. "Home. And more importantly. Our chambers Arthur."

Arthur smiled and held Merlin close as he picked him up and carried him over to his horse and after making sure Merlin was comfortable. He got on behind Merlin and held him tight as they took a slow trot back to Camelot.


	17. Chapter 17

Arthur took Merlin to bed early that night and slept in late with him next morning. Not that they did much sleeping. They had three days and nights apart to catch up on. And over a stupid fallout. Their first argument and over something stupid and what seemed pointless now.

It wasn't long before Merlin turned twenty four. His proper age. On the morning he turned twenty four he was surprised to be woken along with Arthur by servants who told them their breakfast was ready and their clothes were laid out and they were expected in the throne room as soon as they were ready.

When the servants left Merlin got out of bed and without covering his naked form walked over and looked at his clothes that had been laid out. "Arthur these clothes look royal. When I had to be fitted for new clothes the other day I didn't know I was getting these kind of clothes."

Arthur joined Merlin in his naked state and ran his fingers over the material. "These are royal Merlin. It's must be orders from my parents."

Merlin turned and looked at Arthur and frowned when he saw the look on his face. "What's that look?"

"What look?"

"What do you know? You know something because it is written all over your face."

"I know nothing."

"I don't believe you."

"That's not my fault Merlin."

Merlin turned fully and placed his hands on Arthur's chest, running his hands across the chest and slowly moving down. One hand going around the back to keep the blond in place and the other hand stopping when he reached the blonds cock, taking it in hand and squeezing it gently before he started to slowly stroke it.

"Merlin please."

"What is it that you know?"

"Nothing."

Merlin's right hand moved to the curve of Arthur's arse. His hand flat with his middle finger slipping between the cheeks.

"What is you know?"

"Merlin please? I can't tell you."

"Arse now."

Arthur quickly sat down on the cold stone floor and looked up at Merlin who smiled and dropped to his knees, straddling Arthur's legs that were straight out in front of him. His arms slightly behind him as he leaned on his hands. Looking at Merlin, not being able to tear his eyes away when he saw the electric blue eyes turn gold. Arthur was about to ask Merlin what he did when he moaned aloud as Merlin sank down on to his cock.

Merlin placed his hands on Arthur's shoulders and started to bounce hard, rocking his hips back and forth, yelling whenever Arthur thrust up as he slammed down. "Oh fuck Merlin."

"Yes Arthur. So...ugh...so close."

"Cum baby." Arthur whispered as he thrust upwards and came inside his love with Merlin following spilling all he had between them. Panting Merlin fell forwards only to be caught by Arthur. "I hope you know this doesn't mean I will tell you what I know."

"Oh I know that Arthur. I knew that before I told you to sit down, but if this is something your parents have organised and it is something to do with me as you can not tell me I need something to calm nerves." Merlin buried his face in the blonds neck. "I love you Arthur."

"I love you too Merlin. And don't worry. There is nothing to worry about. This is a good thing. Trust me."

"I do."

* * *

When they were both dressed and ready they walked to the throne room hand in hand and thanked the knights who opened the door for them both. Arthur felt Merlin squeeze his hand tight as they walked closer to Uther and Ygraine and Arthur looked sideways at his love and squeezed his hand back, running his thumb over the to. "Relax baby." he whispered.

When they stopped in front of Uther and Ygraine, Merlin looked over to Andreia who gave him a reassuring smile.

"Merlin Emrys." Uther said loudly enough for all in the throne room to hear him. "Today is the day you turn your own age. Which means the spell no longer works. A spell that you didn't know how dangerous it was when you threw yourself in front of my son. Risking your life in order to save my son. Since then we have learned that that isn't the only time you have risked your life for not only my son but for me, my wife and the kingdom as well. We owe you so much more than our lives Merlin but over the months of you growing up again we have learned that you are not one to do things just to expect something in return. Yesterday was the last day of being a servant. Merlin Emrys you are to be knighted and made a lord. I know how close and in love you are with my son Merlin and how he feels the same for you so as King I give my son Arthur the permission to marry whomever he deems worthy."

Merlin gasped and bowed his head only for Ygraine to walk forwards and lift his head back up. "Merlin dear. You bow to no-one."

"I really can not thank you both for this gift you have gave me. I really am speechless."

"Are you happy with what we have decided to reward you with?" Uther asked.

"More than happy."

Uther smiled and called out. "The knighting ceremony will begin momentarily."

When everyone in the throne room applauded, Andreia picked up the bottom of her dress and hugged Merlin. "I helped." she said.

"How?" Merlin asked.

"I have have spent a lot of time with Ygraine. We have talked about a lot of things. What you have done with your magic and your feelings for Arthur mostly. She then told Uther and they asked me what would make you happy and I told them."

"And what would make me happy?"

"Me of course." Arthur answered before Andreia could.

"You knew what my reward was?"

"No. I honestly had no idea. All I knew was that it was something you would love and something that will benefit us both."

* * *

It was two days later and Andreia was on her way to her chambers when she felt someone grab her and try and drag her into an alcove. She pushed her elbow back, grinning when she heard the man behind her groan in pain. She lifted the bottom of her dress up and swung her leg back, making it come in contact with her attackers groin. She quickly turned and swept the man off his feet with her foot and put her fists up in case the man decided to get off the floor when she noticed who it was she attacked.

"Arthur!" she held her dress up and dropped to her knees, next to the Prince who was holding himself. "Seriously Andreia. Anyone tries to attack you I know who will come off worse."

"I'm sorry Arthur but you shouldn't have grabbed me like that."

"Sorry but I had to."

"Why?"

"Merlin is watching my every move now. Wondering when I am going to propose. I know exactly what I need to do but I need your help."

"What can I do?"

"Keep him busy all day tomorrow. I don't want him to enter our chambers until after nightfall."

"I can do that. Just wait there." she said as she stood up.

"I have no choice. I couldn't walk if I wanted to."

Andreia came back a few minutes later with Percival. "Arthur what happened to you?"

"I did. He crept up behind me and thought it would be funny to shout 'boo' and make me jump. Can you carry him to his chambers please Percival and keep this quiet?"

"Of course I can."

Percival picked Arthur up and started to walk to Arthur's chambers with Andreia in front.

* * *

"Arthur!" Merlin quickly stood from the table when he saw Percival walk in carrying Arthur. "What happened?" he asked as Percival laid him on the bed and left them to it along with Andreia, but not before she apologised again.

"Andreia did this? What did you do to her?"

Arthur looked at Merlin incredulously. "What did I do to her? Don't you mean what did she do to me?"

"You must have done something Arthur for her to have you in the state you are in now."

"I said 'boo' Merlin. I saw her on her way to her chambers and said 'boo'."

"And she did this to you?"

"Yes. Baby she kicked me in the bollocks."

"Awe. Let me kiss it better." Merlin whispered as he started to undo Arthur's breeches.


	18. Chapter 18

It was the next morning when Merlin felt himself being shook. "Wake up."

"No." he mumbled and turned over, burying himself further into Arthur's warm embrace, taking the covers with him.

"Merlin cover yourself up."

Merlin looked over his shoulder and opened his eyes slightly. "Andreia?"

"Yes Merlin. Cover yourself up."

"What do you mean?"

"You are flashing your arse."

Merlin quickly pulled the covers to cover himself and turned to face his friend, his back to a still sleeping Arthur. "Hm Merlin." Arthur mumbled and Andreia's eyebrow raised as she stood and watched Arthur's hand move further south, guessing it reached it's target when Merlin jumped.

"Arthur wake up and let go." Merlin said, taking the hand from his cock. "Andreia's here."

"Andreia?" Arthur held onto Merlin tightly and made sure Merlin's body covered his.

"Don't worry Arthur I have just come to snatch Merlin for the day."

"Me?"

"Why?"

"Before this spell hit you Merlin we used to spend days together. We don't anymore as you two are constantly shagging. Not today though. You have your morning sex but make sure you are in Morgana's chambers within the hour Merlin."

"How do you know me and Arthur have morning sex?"

"Every morning I walk past here to have breakfast with Uther and Ygraine. You are not exactly quiet." smiling at the embarrassed look on Merlin's face, Andriea left them both to it.

* * *

Merlin yawned as he walked into Morgana's chambers and smiled at Morgana and Andreia who were sat talking whilst waiting for him. "Merlin are you tired?" Morgana asked.

Andreia looked over her shoulder and smirked at Merlin. "He looks it but it isn't tired from sleep Morgana."

"Oh do tell Merlin."

"No Morgana. I am not giving any details on how me and Arthur are in the bedroom."

"You tell Andreia but not me?"

"I don't tell Andreia anything. The only way she gets to know how me and Arthur are is when she walks past our chambers every morning when she has breakfast with the King and Queen.

Andreia looked at Morgana. "Our Merlin here is a very vocal lover."

"Andreia!"

"It's only Morgana. Now come and sit down."

Merlin sat himself down at the side of Andreia. "Come on then. You have stopped me from spending the day with Arthur. It's not as though I can go back to him until you tell me to because knowing you Andreia you would put in the same position you had Arthur in last night."

"That was his fault."

"It did lead to great sex though."

"Then why are you complaining. My actions got you fantastic sex."

"What are we doing today then?"

"Morgana wants to learn more on her magic. You did promise you would help her with spells."

"I did. Shall we start with simple things?"

"Okay."

"Right then." Merlin stood up and the girls followed him to the bed. He outstretched his hand. _"Selflice."_ Morgana and Andreia watched as the bed made itself. "Do you want to try Morgana?"

"Please."

Merlin bent forwards and messed the bed up. "In your own time."

Morgana nodded and took a deep breath. _"Selflice."_ she whispered and then squealed when she saw the bed making itself. "What next?"

Merlin looked around and saw a vase of flowers that looked dead. "Stretch your hand out at the vase of flowers and say _'estmere'_ and then watch.

Morgana nodded. _"Estmere."_ Andreia watched and smiled when Morgana squealed again and hugged Merlin when the flowers looked as though they had just been picked. Full of life.

"Copy me Morgana." Merlin outstretched his hand to Andreia. _"Réod. Persic. Albe. Scúrboga. Godwebb."_

Andreia gasped and looked down at herself and saw her dress turn Red, Peach, White. Rainbow and the back to Purple.

"Now you try Morgana."

Morgana nodded. " _Réod. Persic. Albe. Scúrboga_. I did it."

"Not yet you didn't I look like a clown. Put me back in my Purple dress."

Morgana folded her arms across her chest. "Or what?"

"I will make your precious Leon be worser off then Arthur was last night." she threatened.

Before Morgana could ask, Merlin changed Andreia's dress to it's Purple colour.

* * *

They had been at it all day and Morgana was happy she got to learn a lot. "Do you want to learn the one I use on Arthur and myself a lot?"

"Oh yes please."

"Okay. The word is _'nacod'_ but you only use it when it is the two of you on your own and only use it on yourselves."

"I want to know what it does though."

"Sorry Andreia but if you do this to someone in public it will embarrass them."

Merlin frowned when he saw the look on his friend's face. "I don't like that look Andreia. What are you thinking?"

"Let's go and find Knight George."

"Andreia no."

"Yes. Maybe this will teach him not to bother me anymore."

Morgana linked arms with Andreia. "I think he is training, lets go and see him."

"Wait up."

"You coming then Merlin?"

"Only to say another spell after you."

* * *

All three reached the training field and saw George walk over to get some water, his shield in his left hand hanging loosely at his side. "George." Andreia called.

George looked up and smirked when he saw who called him. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Now Morgana."

 _"Nacod."_ Morgana said and Andreia found herself along with Morgana holding on to Merlin to keep themselves upright as they were laughing too hard. George let out a yell when his clothes disappeared leaving him stood on the training field with only his shield to cover him which he did as soon as he felt his clothes go.

Merlin shook his head. _"Línenwerd."_

George looked down and sighed happily when he saw his clothes back on.

"I see what you mean now Merlin." Andreia gasped, trying to get her breath back as she looked at George. "If it makes you feel better you do have a big dick."

"I do?" George asked, looking smug.

"Yeah. On your head." even Merlin laughed at that. "Are you going to leave Andreia alone now George?"

"Oh don't worry Merlin. I have learned my lesson. I won't bother her again."

* * *

Arthur knocked on Morgana's chamber doors and entered when he heard her call out and smiled when he saw Merlin sat at the table laughing along with Morgana and Andreia. "Merlin can you come with me please?"

"Of course."

"We will see you sometime tomorrow Merlin."

"Okay." Merlin smiled and took Arthur's hand, letting him lead him from Morgana's chambers and to their own. "I have missed you all day baby."

"I have missed you too Arthur. If you missed me so, you could have come and found me."

"True. But I have been busy."

"Doing what may I ask."

Arthur stopped when he reached their chambers and placed Merlin's hands on the door handles and quickly stood behind Merlin, placing his hands over his sorcerers eyes.

"Open the door when you are ready." Arthur breathed into Merlin's ear, placing a kiss on the shell and smiling when he felt Merlin shudder.

Merlin took a deep breath and pushed with both hands and slowly walked forwards, his arms moving back and grabbing Arthur's hips with his hands. "I'm here baby. Can I trust you to keep your eyes closed?"

"Of course."

Arthur let go of Merlin and closed and locked the doors behind them and quickly moved in front of Merlin and kissed him softly on the lips. "Open your eyes."

Merlin did so and gasped at what he saw. The whole room was lit up with candles that sat on every flat surface, rose petals were under his feet and his eyes followed the scattered trail until it stopped at the bottom of their bed. "Arthur-"

Arthur took Merlin's hands in his and got down on one knee. "Merlin when you entered my life, we started our lives at odds neither one wanting to admit our feelings to the other, and so we had our fair share of fights and then you saved my life, not for the first time, and we started to become closer, best of friends. But it took a spell to make me see that I can not live without you, you're my world, my sun, my very life without you Merlin I would have died many times over by now. And I've waited a long time to do this, life wouldn't be perfect without you in it and I want a future where you are always by my side."

"Arthur-"

"Merlin. Will you marry me?"

"Yes Arthur."

Arthur stood up and picked Merlin up, kissing him hard. "I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur."


	19. Chapter 19

Before they both knew it the castle was alight with wedding preparations. They told Uther and Ygraine the following morning the great news and after Ygraine hugged them both close she set off to find Morgana and Andreia to plan the wedding that was to take place in a week.

Merlin and Arthur had said that they only wanted close friends and family at the wedding but for the feast after they would love it outside where all of Camelot could celebrate with them.

The night before the wedding Arthur found himself, wide awake while his husband to be was fast asleep with his head resting on Arthur's chest.

Arthur had dreamed of this day for so long that he just couldn't wait anymore, as the day got closer Arthur found himself acting a lot more like a worried bride then the groom, Merlin on the other hand was as calm as could be, just sitting back and watching his Arthur go crazy over flowers, food and the guest list.

Of course Arthur had just given Gwaine more reason to call him 'Princess' now. Seeing as he was yelling over the smallest detail and let's not forget the time Gwaine caught him crying over the cake.

Of course Andreia wasn't helping as she started to wind Arthur up and then stand back and watch.

Arthur watched as the night gave way to the day and looked forward to the sun shining through their windows, but as light filled the skies so did huge grey clouds.

Arthur felt like crying as the rain hit against the windows. "That's just wonderful." Arthur muttered just as lightning crashed down to earth scaring Merlin, who jumped out of bed before pulling the covers over his naked body.

"It's just lightning baby." Arthur whispered kissing Merlin's forehead.

"Looks like the storm rolled in earlier than we thought." Arthur complained.

"Don't worry I'm sure it will clear up soon." Merlin smiled and got out of bed.

"Hey, where are you going?" Arthur asked watching Merlin's naked arse bend over to pick up his pants.

"I promised to have breakfast with my parents remember." Merlin said putting his shirt on before kissing Arthur and walking out the door.

Arthur sighed and watched as the rain poured down and the lightning crashed, Arthur was pulled out of his thoughts by someone knocking very loudly. Arthur quickly got out of bed, yelling that he was coming and moved over to his breeches, Arthur put one of his legs through and pulled up his breeches without realizing that his other was standing on the other breeches leg. RIP!

Arthur looked down at his breeches in shock; he had managed to tear a huge hole in the bottom of his pants. "FUCK!"

Arthur quickly but carefully re-changed and pulled open the door only to find one of the servants from the kitchen looking very worried and just a little afraid of the Prince.

"Yes?" Arthur asked wanting to go and make a final check on everything.

"Sire you're needed in the kitchen there seems to be something wrong with the cake." the young girl replied.

"WHAT?" Arthur yelled rushing off towards the kitchen.

* * *

When he opened the door he found his friends and knights of Camelot eating the food meant for the wedding. "What are you doing? That's for the wedding." Arthur said as he rushed over to them.

"Sorry princess, it looked too good to eat and we were very hungry from training." Gwaine replied.

Arthur turned to the cook. "Please say you can make more?" Arthur pleaded.

"I'm sorry sire we don't have enough to make everything again." the cook informed her young Prince.

"But… how…why… the cake, please tell me the cake's alright?" Arthur begged.

"That's the thing my lord, we can't seem to find the cake. We had just placed the final touches when the thunder hit and then the cake was … gone." the cook replied sadly.

"This can't be happening, not today." Arthur muttered while he started to have a panic attack.

"Sire?" Arthur turned and found a worried guard running into the kitchen.

"My lord, there is a dragon in the courtyard." the guard informed his Prince.

"What? That can't be right." Arthur ended up running to the courtyard and found a dragon staring back at him.

"You need to leave. Now. This is my wedding day you can't be here." Arthur commanded feeling himself on the brink of tears.

The dragon just growled at him.

"Arthur? What are you doing out here in the rain? You're going to get wet." Merlin said rushing to Arthur's side.

"Today has just been one bad thing after another Merlin; it can't get any worse right?" Arthur asked, looking at Merlin, expecting him to tell him all will be fine.

His question was answered when the dragon reared up to his full height and wisped Merlin into his larger clawed tail before flying off with him.

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled.

"Son, you need to come in." Arthur looked at Uther who was standing right in front of him.

"No… I… need… to …find…Merlin." Arthur sobbed.

"Arthur you can do that once you have clothes on." Ygraine promised.

"What?" Arthur asked confused before looking down and realised that he was naked and standing in the middle of the courtyard.

"AHHH!" he yelled, slapping his hands to cover himself.

* * *

Arthur shot up from the bed, breathing fast as he could feel his heart trying to break his rib cage. Arthur quickly turned to wake Merlin but found his side of the bed empty.

"Baby?" Arthur turned and found Merlin sitting at the table looking over at him concerned.

"You're here." Arthur smiled and quickly jumped out of bed and rushed over to Merlin pulling the shocked man into his arms.

"Good morning to you too." Merlin said.

"I'm never going to let a dragon take you from me again." Arthur whispered.

"What dragon? Arthur you need to get dressed we have our wedding today." Merlin said confused and starting to worry about his soon to be husband.

"Yes it was all a dream, oh baby I love you." Arthur kissed Merlin before running off to get washed and dressed and out the room before Merlin could ask what he was talking about.

The first thing Arthur did once he was outside was head to the kitchen and see how the food was going on. The cake was right where it was meant to be, the knights where not eating the food for the wedding and everyone was looking at Arthur as if he was crazy, even more so when he told the guards to be on the lookout for a dragon that wished to steal his Merlin.

In the end Merlin, who was told by the guards what Arthur said, took Arthur to see Gaius.

"You're sure he's okay?" Merlin asked looking over at Arthur.

"Of course Merlin it's just stress." Gaius informed them.

"Thank you, I'll see you at the wedding." Merlin hugged Gaius before taking his husband to be back to their room.

Merlin sat at the table in their chambers. "Can you tell me what this is all about please. I know Gaius said it is stress but this is you Arthur, you don't even worry on the eve of a battle."

"I had a bad dream Merlin."

"Can I hear about it?"

Merlin sat and listened to what Arthur's dream was and ended up sitting on Arthur's lap, arms around his neck. "Arthur this isn't you. Why are you so worried about the wedding?"

"It's just that I have waited so long for this day to come Merlin. It just seems too good to be true, I couldn't help but think that if everything so far has gone perfect, something somewhere is bound to go wrong."

* * *

One hour before the wedding Merlin left Arthur alone to get ready. "I will see you in one hour sexy." Merlin smiled, kissing Arthur one last time before leaving.

"I'll see you soon baby." Arthur whispered giving Merlin a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you Arthur and just remember it's just out there no one else." Merlin smiled before walking out the room.

When the time finally came and Arthur stood up front with his parents, Arthur chanting 'just me and Merlin' over and over to keep himself calm, it seemed to work until the moment the doors to the great hall opened and Merlin walked through them. His arm linked with Hunith's as she led her son towards Arthur. Andreia in her deep red dress and Morgana in her deep purple dress holding flowers, following.

Arthur couldn't stop smiling, just be looking at Merlin all Arthur's fears seemed to disappear, and once Merlin was within reach Arthur held out his hand and couldn't stop his heart doing a little jump once Merlin had placed his hand in Arthur's.

"We stand here on this wonderful day to bear witness to the union of Arthur and Merlin in wedded bliss. They have prepared their own vows that they wish to share with us." Geoffrey spoke loudly so that all could hear. Geoffrey smiled and placed a ring in each of their palms. "Arthur?"

"When we first meet I knew deep down that you were it for me, of course I was in denial and because of that we lost so much time but now I can make it up to you for the rest of our lives, and that is what I plan to do, because I never want to feel the pain of losing you ever again." Arthur smiled and placed the ring on Merlin's finger.

"Arthur when I first saw you I thought you were a prat and of course I had to be around you, so I could save you all the time, but I loved you from the moment I saw you of course that could've changed once you opened your mouth." the hall was filled with quiet laughter at that.

"But I have and will always love you no matter how much of a prat you are, and since I have grown up all over again I've grown to love you more, I never want to spend another moment without you." Merlin smiled and placed the ring on Arthur's finger.

"It gives me get honour to announce you husband and husband, you may kiss." Geoffrey smiled.

Arthur pulled Merlin close and kissed him hard, both of them smiling into the kiss when they heard the cheers.

When Uther saw that Merlin and Arthur were not planning on coming up for air anytime soon, he addressed the whole room. "The feast and reception will be held outside where the whole of Camelot are welcome. If you make your way outside the newly married couple will follow."

Arthur jumped back from Merlin when he felt someone poke him hard in the ribs. "Ow." he turned and saw the culprit. "Andreia! How would you like it if I poked you."

"You wouldn't dare."

Merlin frowned and looked around the room. "Where is everyone?"

"Outside waiting for all of you so they can start the feast and celebration. Get going."

"Congratulations to you both." Gwaine said as he handed them both a drink. Arthur remembering what happened last time Merlin accepted a drink from Gwaine, took both goblets and tested them both, passing Merlin the one that Gwaine intended for Arthur. "Nice try Gwaine."

"You can't blame me for trying." Gwaine started to walk away and stopped when he reached Andreia. "You are looking lovely today may I say."

"Thank you."

"Such a deep colour for a dress."

"It is. Like a blood red. Such like the blood I take from people at night."

Gwaine frowned. "You're not really a vampire or anything are you? You was joking when you said that a few weeks ago."

"Of course I was stupid. You shouldn't be so gullible."

"Can you blame me for thinking it though. You go out walking every night."

"I do. You should try it Gwaine. It is so peaceful."

When Andreia sat down, Merlin leaned over. "What have you been winding Gwaine up with?"

"I told him I picked this colour for my dress as it is like the colour of blood I take from people each night."

"He didn't believe you did he?" Arthur asked.

"He questioned it and then he still wasn't sure."

* * *

After the feast the tables had been cleared and Merlin and Arthur held each other close as they danced the first dance, not really seeing anyone but each other. "You have made me so happy Merlin."

"As have you with me Arthur. I love you so much."

"Wait until we go to our chambers I will show you just how much I love you." Arthur whispered huskily in Merlin's ear, smiling when he saw his sorcerer blush.

A shadow cutting across them made Arthur look up and he held Merlin tight to him when he saw a dragon fly over ahead.

"Arthur calm down it is just Kilgharrah. He is here under my orders. I told him to keep a lookout. Our wedding could bring out renegades wanting to attack when we wouldn't expect it. If he keeps a lookout he could let us know and we can be ready and waiting for when they come."

"How do you know he won't take you."

"Arthur that was just a dream brought on by stress. I am a dragon lord. He obeys me and only does what I tell him. Can you loosen your grip now and let me breath?"

Arthur did so and looked at Merlin. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I love you for caring." Merlin smiled, capturing Arthur's lips in a kiss. Arthur kissed back, thrusting his tongue into Merlin's mouth, his worries melting away.

The celebration went on well into the evening, still carrying on when Merlin and Arthur thanked everyone for coming and telling them all to stay and enjoy themselves before thanking Ygraine and Uther personally for such a fantastic and wonderful wedding.

Making Merlin blush again, Arthur picked him bridal style and carried him up the stone steps into the castle with Gwaine whistling and cheering louder than anyone else.

* * *

Arthur placed Merlin upon the bed and went and locked their chamber doors. "Well? Are you going to use that spell Morgana used on poor knight George?"

Merlin smiled and did as Arthur asked and held his arms up as Arthur walked over to the bed taking Merlin's hands in his and climbing onto the bed.

Arthur laid on top of the brunet and covered him with kisses, slowly moving his way south, stopping when he reached Merlin's cock. He got onto his knees and reached over to the table beside their bed and grabbed the oil.

After coating his fingers in it, Arthur smiled when Merlin spread his legs for him and keeping eye contact with Merlin, Arthur pushed the first finger right to the knuckle. "Comfy?"

Merlin nodded, biting his bottom lip slightly when Arthur added a second finger, slowly moving them in and out whilst making a scissoring motion with his fingers.

"Please Arthur."

"What do you want baby."

"You. In me, please."

Arthur pulled his fingers out and took his cock in hand, he moved forwards a little, positioning himself at Merlin's entrance and slowly pushed the head of his cock past the ring of muscles, moaning when Merlin pushed down so the blond was fully sheathed inside the man under him. "Gods Merlin."

Arthur held Merlin's thighs and placed his legs around him as he started to move in and out, slowly at first before picking up his thrusts. Going faster as Merlin urged him, crying, "harder Arthur, faster, please."

Arthur picked up the paste and began thrusting in and out, pounding hard, making the bed shake with them as he took Merlin's cock in hand, stroking it furiously with his thrusts. "Cum baby. Let me hear you scream."

Merlin let go of his bottom lip with his teeth and screamed Arthur's name as he came, his cum covering Arthur's hand and both or their stomachs. Arthur following quickly after, filling Merlin's hole with his cum.

Arthur pulled out and drew Merlin close into his arms. "You know Merlin. I killed that sorcerer when I should have thanked him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Him doing that to you and me looking after you just made me fall more in love with you than I ever thought I could. Plus I got to see a whole new side of you."

"Looks like I ought to thank him also for it was him doing this in the first place that got me my happy ending. The one I never thought I would get."

"This isn't the end Merlin."

"It isn't?"

"No baby. It is just the beginning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Kudos or comment? x


End file.
